Fate
by shunshines
Summary: Fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse. / Aku benci keluarga baruku. Aku benci kakak tiriku. Aku benci semuanya. Setidaknya, semua pemikiranku di atas berubah setelah aku mengetahui kalau anak laki-laki yang menjadi kakak tiriku itu ... Eyeshield 21 yang asli. / "—kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali, sih..." / YamaKakei! Mind to RnR?
1. prologue the truth

"**Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**iamyunna13**

* * *

"Shun? Shuuun?"

Shun Kakei memutar bola matanya karena ibunya tidak berhenti mengganggunya. "Aku dengar, _Kaa-san_."

Wanita umur 30 ke atas bernama Haru Kakei itu mendesah sambil mencubit lengan Shun. "Dari tadi cemberut terus. Ayolah, setidaknya pasang muka ramah sedikit! Calon ayah dan kakakmu sebentar lagi datang, kau malah cemberut seperti itu!"

"Raut mukaku memang seperti ini," jawab Shun cuek sembari mengusap lengannya yang dicubit sang ibu tercinta. Cubitannya _amazing _sekali.

"Ah, terserahlah." di dalam hati, Shun bersorak karena ibunya berhenti mengomel.

Shun menarik napas, bosan. Sambil menatap pemandangan jalan dari atas, ia memainkan sumpit di sebelahnya. Pada jam makan siang hari ini, ia memang akan bertemu dengan calon ayah dan calon kakaknya. Ibu dan calon ayahnya itu pasti akan menyusun rencana pernikahan dan masa yang akan datang. Oh ya, juga memperkenalkan anak masing-masing dan membuat keduanya menjadi dekat.

Terus terang saja, Shun sama sekali tidak menerima pernikahan ini. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai ketika ia masih duduk di kelas lima SD. Makanya, waktu pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika dulu, ia sempat ragu karena ia akan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Tapi, Haru Kakei itu tetap memaksa anak semata wayangnya untuk tetap pergi ke Negeri Paman Sam.

Lalu, apa alasannya menolak pernikahan ibu dan seseorang yang akan menjadi ayah tirinya? Meskipun ia akan kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah—dan meskipun ibunya tidak akan menjadi _single parent _lagi, ia tetap tidak menerimanya.

Hanya karena satu alasan. Ia takut ditinggalkan _lagi_—

—oh, ayolah, siapa yang mau ditinggal oleh yang disayang?

"Hey, mereka sudah datang." tepukan di bahu oleh Haru membuyarkan lamunan Shun. Anak laki-laki jangkung itu menoleh malas dan dapat dilihatnya dua orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki berjalan ke arah mereka berdua—ia dan ibunya.

Mengikuti Haru, Shun pun berdiri saat dua orang itu sudah berdiri di seberang mejanya.

"Maaf kami telat, Haru. Sudah menunggu lama?" sapa pria berusia 40 tahunan(yang diketahui akan menjadi calon ayah tiri Shun) kepada Haru.

Wanita beriris _azure_ itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ah, tidak juga."

Pria bernama Satoshi Yamato itu ikut tersenyum. _Well_, senyumnya bisa memukau kaum hawa _yang normal_. Lalu, pria itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Shun.

"Selamat siang, Bibi. Maaf, kami telat," sapa seseorang-yang-mirip-dengan-Satoshi sambil tersenyum. Baik postur tubuh sampai senyumnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sementara Haru hanya menjawab "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu, kok." untuk basa-basi.

Lalu, Satoshi melempar pandangan ke arah Shun. "Oh, ya, Shun! Rasanya lama tidak berjumpa. Dan kali ini, kau dan calon kakakmu bertemu juga."

Shun menatap Satoshi dan calon kakaknya bergantian. Calon kakaknya itu, anak laki-laki yang tingginya sama dengannya, dengan helai kecokelatan ikal. Persis seperti ayahnya. Tubuhnya pun sangat atletis.

"Hai, Adik Kecil. Takeru Yamato_ desu_," Takeru memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum 1000 watt. Shun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan-memanggilku-adik-kecil'.

Demi menjaga _image_, Shun menjawab dengan datar, "Shun Kakei _desu._"

"Sebentar lagi juga margamu akan sama denganku," ujar Takeru mantap, seperti tidak ada yang bisa membantah. Bahkan Shun sendiri pun tidak bisa mengelak—sehingga ia memilih diam.

Setelah itu, mereka berempat pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. Setelah memesan makanan, Satoshi dan Haru pun mulai membuat topik yang tidak jauh-jauh dari rencana pernikahan mereka dan masa depan keluarga. _Halah_.

Sementara itu, baik Shun maupun Takeru sama-sama hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tua masing-masing sambil meminum pesanan minuman yang sudah datang. Setidaknya, kegiatan mereka itu berhenti setelah Shun menyadari kalau Takeru memperhatikannya. Bukan merasa percaya diri atau apalah, tapi jelas sekali Takeru sedang memperhatikannya.

Shun adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi rasanya diperhatikan seperti _itu_, membuatnya merasa risih. Apa lagi dengan prinsip bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai keluarga barunya, termasuk calon kakak tirinya itu.

"Apa yang kauperhatikan?" tanya Shun—judes—sambil menatap Takeru.

Takeru sedikit terkekeh melihat sikap calon adik tirinya yang judes itu. "Kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Mustahil," sahut Shun skeptis. Sesempit inikah dunia kalau ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Yamato junior itu? Anak itu pasti asal ngomong.

Takeru hanya terkekeh. "Kau pemain _american football_, kan?"

Shun yang sedang meminum _ocha_-nya kemudian tersedak. Untung batuknya hanya sedikit. Ia pun menatap Takeru tajam dengan tatapan dari-mana-kau-tahu-kau-tidak-melihatnya-dari-ototk u-kan.

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu," jawab Takeru enteng—entah kenapa seperti membuat teka-teki untuk Shun.

Shun menggelengkan keepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan tertarik untuk memecahkan _teka-teki _dari calon kakak tirinya tersebut. Masa bodohlah kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, toh, salahkan saja dunia yang super duper sempit ini.

Lalu, yang terdengar di meja nomor 7 itu hanya Satoshi dan Haru yang masih berdiskusi tentang segalanya.

* * *

Shun Kakei menutup kopernya lalu menghela napas. Ia melirik meja belajar yang tidak tersisa apa-apa. Dari mulai buku-buku sampai pigura foto. Tidak hanya meja belajar, lemari bahkan pojok-pojok kamarnya pun bersih dari barang apapun.

Hari ini, ia bersama ibunya harus pindah ke rumah kediaman Yamato di Kansai. Ia masih ingat jelas waktu Satoshi dan Haru mengumumkan bahwa dua hari sebelum hari pernikahan, Shun dan Haru akan pindah dan tinggal bersama di rumah Keluarga Yamato. Selama ini Satoshi memang bolak-balik dari Osaka ke Tokyo untuk bisa bertemu Haru. Tapi, kadang-kadang ia menetap di Tokyo untuk urusan pekerjaannya.

Shun merasa dongkol. Ia masih belum bisa menerima keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan segera terbentuk, tapi ia sudah harus tinggal seatap dengan kedua Yamato itu. Belum lagi, ia harus pindah sekolah dari SMU Kyoshin ke ... SMU Teikoku.

Masalah sekolah, ia tidak mengambil pusing—toh, tiap sekolah sama saja pelajarannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah tim _american football_-nya.

Shun dengan kawan-kawan setimnya sudah berjanji akan membawa nama Kyoshin Poseidon—nama timnya—menuju Christmas Bowl bersama. Maju memenangkan Turnamen Musim Gugur, menjadi juara pertama Turnamen Kanto, lalu memenangkan Christmas Bowl. Bersama Kyoshin Poseidon.

Sekarang? Ia dengan sangat terpaksa mengingkari janjinya. Ia harus pindah sekolah, meninggalkan sekolahnya, dan juga meninggalkan timnya. Meskipun Sang Kapten Osamu Kobanzame membiarkannya hengkang dari Poseidon, namun tetap saja, ia masih tidak rela.

Atau tidak akan pernah rela, mungkin.

"Shun?" lamunannya buyar begitu Haru memanggilnya dari luar kamar. "_Daijoubu_?"

"_Daijoubu_," jawab Shun singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Haru hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menyuruh anak tunggalnya untuk turun karena sebentar lagi Satoshi dan Takeru datang menjemput. Shun menghela napas lagi, lalu menarik kopernya malas-malasan.

Selang beberapa menit, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang _elite _sudah berada di depan kediaman Kakei. Sementara Satoshi berbasa-basi dengan Haru, Shun jadi kebagian mengangkut barang.

Sungguh, rasanya sial terus menimpanya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Shun baru akan menarik koper ibunya—

"Biar kubantu."

—sebuah tangan yang cukup besar sudah berada di atas tangannya.

Shun menatap Takeru, sementara yang ditatap hanya cuek dan segera menarik koper kepunyaan calon ibu tirinya. Shun menatap punggung Takeru yang berjalan ke arah bagasi mobil untuk menyimpan koper.

Menyadari kalau yang dilakukannya itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak penting, Shun pun mengambil kopernya dan ikut memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Ujung-ujungnya pun ia dengan calon kakaknya gotong royong mengangkut barang ke dalam bagasi tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Wah, barang-barangnya sudah masuk semua?" ujar Haru takjub karena koper miliknya maupun milik anaknya sudah tersimpan rapi di bagasi. Bahkan Satoshi pun baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi anak-anaknyalah yang mengangkut barang.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat, _Kaa_-_san_," jawab Takeru sambil memamerkan senyum 1000 watt-nya. Haru pun berterima kasih dan sedikit memuji-muji calon anak pertamanya itu.

Shun menatap Takeru sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya setelah Sang Ibu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil bersama calon ayahnya. "Apa yang kaukatakan tadi? _Kaa-san_?"

Takeru mengangguk. "Iya. Sudah seharusnya aku memanggilnya _Kaa-san_. Kau juga, silakan panggil ayahku _Tou-san_!"

"Eh, apa-apaan—"

"—dan panggil aku _Nii-san_! Tidak boleh protes, ya, _Kiddo_. Sekarang, masuk mobil!" perintah Takeru sambil tertawa. Ia mendorong Shun—yang sangat tidak menerima apa yang dikatakannya—ke dalam mobil.

_Well_, Shun sendiri hanya bisa diam, meskipun di dalam dirinya sudah ingin meledak-ledak saat itu juga.

* * *

"Selamat datang di kamar barumu!"

Shun melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya—bersama Takeru—dengan perasaan agak takjub. Dari awal ia melihat rumah ini dari luar, bahkan sampai sudah menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah, ia sudah bisa menebak rumah ini luas dan barang-barangnya pun _branded_. Kamarnya sekarang ini bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya dulu.

"Kenapa, Shun? Ada yang salah?" tanya Takeru yang menyadari kalau Shun sedang melihat-lihat seluruh detil kamar mereka. "Tenang saja, tidak ada perangkap di sini."

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan, Bodoh," balas Shun sedikit kasar. Yap, ia tahu keterlaluan rasanya mengata-ngatai orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia membenci semuanya. Sangat membenci semuanya.

"Kau galak sekali, ya." Takeru tertawa tanpa memedulikan Shun yang tadi mengatainya. Bahkan Shun sendiri agak heran kenapa calon kakak tirinya ini tidak marah. Bahkan sejak tadi—atau sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Seorang Takeru Yamato ini selalu berkata seenaknya, membuat _statement _yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan juga tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan cercaan orang terhadap dirinya. Setidaknya hal-hal di atas adalah anggapan Shun setelah beberapa minggu mengenalnya.

"Kau juga bawel sekali," balas Shun cuek. "_By the way_, di mana aku harus menaruh barang-barangku?"

"Bagian kiri kamar, semuanya milikmu. Tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja belajar itu milikmu," jelas Takeru, diikuti ekspresi Shun yang nyaris terkejut. Kalau ia tidak ingat _image_, mungkin ia akan melongo sekarang.

_Hello_, apa keluarga Yamato ini kelebihan uang sampai yang diberikan kepadanya ini lebih dari cukup? Shun tahu pasti seluruh furnitur di kamar ini harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah.

Sampai ia merasa tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Sekalipun ia akan menjadi bagian keluarga Yamato.

Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran adiknya, Takeru berkata, "Tidak usah sungkan. Kau kan adikku. Kau juga anggota Keluarga Yamato."

Shun tidak berkomentar tapi berujar pelan, "Terima kasih."

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku!"

Shun menghela napas begitu Takeru berjalan ke luar dari kamar mereka berdua. Ia membuka kopernya dan mulai memindahkan semua pakaian yang dibawanya. Setidaknya ada suatu pekerjaan yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini.

Rasa dongkol akan keluarga barunya, dan juga anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi kakak tirinya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam menata barang-barangnya, Shun berniat untuk ke luar kamar, melihat setiap ruangan di rumah barunya. Tapi, baru saja ia akan melewati meja belajar Takeru, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia melihat kaus tim _amefuto_ yang terasa familiar. Beberapa detik otaknya mengingat tim itu, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa kaus itu digunakan oleh anggota dari sebuah tim yang terkenal sangat kuat di dunia _amefuto_, Notre Dame.

_Wait, _Notre Dame?

Shun sudah tahu kalau Takeru juga seorang pemain _american football_, tapi Takeru tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau dirinya adalah mantan anggota tim Notre Dame di Amerika. Anak laki-laki berambut _maple _ikal itu juga hanya memberitahunya kalau ia pernah tinggal di Amerika sewaktu SMP.

Otak Shun kembali mengingat sesuatu. Informasi tentang _ace _Notre Dame yang berkebangsaan Jepang, mendapat gelar Eyeshield 21...

Tunggu. Eyeshield 21?

_Tidak, tidak mungkin_. Shun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin kakaknya orang itu. Eyeshield 21 itu.

"_Yo, Kiddo_. Apa yang kauperhatikan?" lagi-lagi, suara Takeru di ambang pintu mengagetkan Shun yang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Shun pun seketika bertanya, "Kau ... dulunya pemain di Notre Dame?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku mendapat gelar _ace _di sana," jawab Takeru dengan percaya dirinya yang khas. Tentunya, jawaban itu seperti menghantam Shun keras-keras.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Shun sangsi, disambut dengan senyum Takeru yang selalu terlihat ambigu itu.

"Baru sadar, Adik Kecil? Kita—memang—pernah bertemu, di Amerika! Kau bermain di tim Phoenix, kan? Waktu itu, kita bertemu saat pertandingan Phoenix melawan Notre Dame," ujar Takeru panjang lebar, terdengar jelas kebanggaan dari suaranya. "Kalau tidak salah, kau dulu hanya ditempatkan di bangku cadangan."

Mata Shun yang sipit itu membulat begitu mendengar pernyataan-yang-tidak-bisa-diganggu-gugat dari Takeru. Antara mau percaya atau tidak. Antara mau menerima kenyataan atau menolaknya dan menganggap semuanya hanya kebetulan yang tidak masuk akal.

Mana mungkin kakaknya adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi alasannya mendedikasikan hidupnya menjadi pemain _amefuto_?

"_Well_, _I've promised you something_. Aku pernah berjanji, kita akan bertanding, mau itu di Jepang atau di Amerika," tambah Takeru sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya. Tentu saja pernyataan terakhir tadi membuat Shun serasa disambar petir di siang hari. "Oh, ya, pernyataan-pernyataan absolut tadi adalah _clue _teka-tekiku waktu di restoran itu."

Shun benar-benar ingin menampar pipinya sendiri—tapi, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya(ia akan kehilangan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu).

"Kau ... Eyeshield 21 yang asli?"

Takeru menepuk bahunya. "Tepat sekali, _Kiddo_! Kenapa rasanya kau telat menyadarinya? Hahaha!"

Shun berani sumpah, hari ini adalah hari yang membuatnya syok _to the extreme_. Ia menghela napas, menyadari kalau hal-hal yang mustahil pun dapat terjadi begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari sosok Eyeshield 21 asli yang menghilang tanpa kabar itu. Menemukan sosok _ace _bernomor punggung 21 itu seperti mencari setitik air hujan di tengah samudera luas.

Tapi sekarang? Eyeshield 21 itu berada di lingkungan terdekatnya. Eyeshield 21 itu bukan lagi sosok yang sulit dicapai—terlihat sangat jauh. Eyeshield 21 adalah anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Kakak tirinya sendiri.

Shun menghela napas, sudah _sembuh _dari 'serangan jantung'-nya. "Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali..."

"Memang," balas Takeru, masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Makanya, aku senang begitu menyadari kalau adikku adalah orang yang waktu itu berpotensi untuk menghentikanku. Aku sudah berjanji akan bertanding denganmu, dan rasanya kesempatan itu semakin besar begitu tahu kalau kau adalah adikku."

"Kukira kau sudah melupakan janjimu ...," ujar Shun lirih.

Takeru terkekeh mendengar perkataan adiknya. Ia pun menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Shun, menatap kedua iris _azure _itu, lalu tersenyum. "Janji tidak boleh diingkari. Aku bukan orang yang munafik—dan itu adalah absolut!"

Melihat tatapan Takeru yang begitu jujur dan tegas, sesuatu di dalam hati Shun mulai berkecamuk lagi.

Di luar pikirannya, Shun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Takeru.

_Ya, kau memang benar. Kau memang selalu benar. Apa yang kaukatakan itu absolut—dan itu terbukti benar adanya, _Nii-san.

"Nah _Kiddo_, sekarang mandi sana! Sebentar lagi makan malam," perintah Takeru, menghancurkan suasana tegang karena acara jujur-jujur-an tadi. Ia—lagi-lagi—mendorong tubuh Shun ke kamar mandi, tentunya dengan tawa jahil yang menghiasi.

"Iya, iya, _Nii-san _bawel," ujar Shun sambil manyun sedikit. Kalau _author _boleh _jbjb_—demi apa pun, kau unyu sekali banget. "Oh, ya, boleh minta tolong?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan memanggilku _kiddo_!"

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**a/n:**

ayey, Yunna is back! /joget Sherlock/

oke /coughs/ ini adalah multichap _slash_ pertamaku. Dengan OTP yang selama dua tahun ke belakang bahkan sampai sekarang menjadi _fasting-breaker_(?). OTP yang sukses membuat aku dan ayangku tersayang **hana-chan kirei **fg-an di tw*tter. Yang bikin aku spamming di TL. Dan juga membuat puasaku batal /nggak.

demiapapunshunsamatakerutoplessitubikinmoodancurpa rah(?) /shot

di chapter ini memang plotnya terkesan loncat-loncat dan agak kecepetan. Aku lebih memfokuskan ke bagian Shun yang perasaannya jadi amburadul(?) pas tau kakaknya itu Eyeshield 21 asli dan cerita tentang mereka ke depannya. Karena aku udah janji(?) bakal bikin slash, jadi fanfic ini resmi akan menjadi _slash_! /tepuk tangan heboh/ (aku belum nyantumin _genre romance _karena belum kukasih _hints-_nya. Akan dicantumkan seiring berjalannya cerita/?/)

daaaan, berminat untuk review? :3


	2. the promise and the beginning

"**Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

_family is the most important thing in the world._

_-princess diana-_

* * *

"_Ohayou_."

Shun sepenuhnya terbangun begitu sapaan hangat itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ia pun duduk di kasurnya sambil mengucek mata. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa tempatnya sekarang terasa berbeda. Ditambah sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tegap di samping tempat tidurnya.

Yang benar saja. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia sudah pindah rumah?

"_Ohayou mo_," balas Shun dengan suara agak serak. Takeru tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut adiknya—yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Cepat mandi dan kutunggu untuk sarapan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan denganmu," ujarnya ambigu. Melakukan apa, Eyeshield?

Oh tunggu—untung saja cerita ini bukan cerita mesum atau apalah itu. Jadi pikirannya tidak usah melenceng, ya.

Shun hanya mengangguk, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bertepatan dengan Takeru yang melangkah ke luar kamar.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Shun sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kulit putih hampir pucatnya dan mengenakan pakaian, ia pun segera turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan—sesuai yang diperintahkan Takeru. Matanya yang bebas dari rabun menangkap figur Takeru dan ibunya di ruang makan.

"_Ohayou, minna_," sapanya begitu mencapai ruang makan. Perlu waktu setengah menit berjalan ke ruang makan dari tangga tadi. Ingat-ingat bahwa rumah keluarga Yamato ini—sungguh—besar dan luas.

"_Ohayou_ _mo_," balas dua orang yang ada di sana. Takeru sudah duduk di meja makan, sementara Haru tengah menyajikan sarapan. Shun pun menarik kursi di sebelah kakaknya, lalu duduk.

"Wah, sudah mau sarapan, ya?" sebuah suara _baritone _yang diyakini milik Satoshi membuat ketiga orang di ruang makan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Pria itu sudah berpakaian rapi, sama seperti calon istrinya. Baik Shun maupun Takeru sudah bisa menebak bahwa kedua orangtua mereka akan pergi memastikan perlengkapan untuk besok.

"Begitulah, _Tou-san_," jawab Takeru sambil tersenyum. "_Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _sudah akan pergi?"

Haru mengangguk sambil menatap Satoshi (pria itu pun balas menatapnya). "Iya. Jaga baik-baik, ya, adikmu yang satu itu! Kami akan kembali setelah makan malam, jadi makan duluan saja."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Anak-Anak," sambung Satoshi sambil mengacak rambut kedua anak laki-lakinya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun _benar-benar _meninggalkan rumah.

Dan jadilah Shun hanya berdua dengan Takeru.

Mereka berdua memakan sarapan masing-masing dalam diam. Hanya ada suara berisik di dapur dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah lain yang dikerjakan oleh pembantu-pembantu rumah tangga.

Setelah menelan makanan untuk yang terakhir kali, Shun pun memutuskan untuk membuka topik pembicaraan dengan kakaknya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang punya banyak topik untuk dibicangkan, dan sangatlah jarang bagi seorang Shun Kakei(yang sekarang akan berganti marga menjadi Yamato) untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan. Namun, sesuatu yang dijanjikan Takeru saat membangunkannya tadi itu cukup menggelitik rasa penasaraannya.

"_Nii-san_, tadi kau mengatakan ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku. Apa itu?"

Takeru yang baru saja meneguk tehnya, meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja. Ia balas menatap Shun, lalu tersenyum—tampak bersemangat. "Oh, itu. Aku ingin mewujudkan janji yang sudah kita buat waktu SMP. Aku ingin bertanding denganmu, _sekarang_."

Kalau Takeru sudah selesai minum, kini giliran Shun yang meneguk air berwarna kecokelatan yang manis itu. Sayangnya, ia nyaris tersedak begitu mendengar pernyataan Takeru. "A, apa? Bertanding ... sekarang?"

Takeru tertawa—lebih tepatnya, menertawakan—reaksi Shun yang bisa dibilang lucu itu. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa kecil begitu Shun melempar _death glare_ kepadanya. "Iya, sekarang. Keberatan? Atau mau saat latihan Teikoku Alexanders?"

Shun memutar bola matanya, mendengus perlahan. Takeru terdengar seperti menyindirnya begitu mengatakan 'saat latihan Teikoku Alexanders'. Terdengar seperti meremehkannya dan ingin mempermalukan dirinya di depan anggota tim terkuat se-Kansai—bahkan seantero Jepang. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja—ia sudah bisa mengenal bahwa seorang Takeru Yamato itu blak-blakan, mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa takut menyinggung perasaan orang, dan tentu saja, _absolute_.

"Tidak, terima kasih—aku menolak untuk pilihan kedua," ujar Shun datar. Ia melihat Takeru tersenyum begitu mendengar ucapannya. Lalu, kakaknya itu menepuk bahunya. Terasa sekali bahwa ia sedang bersemangat.

"Dengan begitu, kauterima pilihan pertama, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo bertanding sekarang!" ajaknya seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Shun menghela napas. Seperti biasa, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menolak lagi. Takeru sudah _keukeuh _dan kepercayaan dirinya pun terlihat jelas.

Bukan berarti Shun tidak mau bertanding dengan sang Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame. Bukan berarti ia menyerah sebelum bertanding. Ia hanya tidak siap untuk melawan Takeru _sekarang_. Ia masih merasa kurang latihan selama berada di Kyoshi. Belum lagi, hari ini terlalu mendadak—bukankah begitu?

Tapi di sisi lain, bertanding dengan Eyeshield 21 asli adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat SMP di Negeri Paman Sam. Ia—jelas—mengingat janji Takeru Yamato itu, tapi tidak disangkanya hari itu datang secepat dan semudah ini.

Ya, semudah ini.

* * *

"Sudah siap?"

Kali ini, Shun dan Takeru sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang luas. Cukuplah, untuk pertandingan kecil-kecilan ini. Takeru sudah menggenggam bola berwarna cokelat bernama bola _american football _itu. Begitu pula Shun, ia sudah siap di posisinya. Berjarak beberapa meter dari posisi Takeru.

Dengan mantap, Shun mengangguk. "Ya, Eyeshield."

Adrenalin keduanya sedang berada di garis atas. Jiwa atlet _amefuto _tiba-tiba saja membara begitu menapakkan kaki di 'lapangan' ini. Keyakinan 'aku pasti menang' sudah kembali menancap di otak masing-masing. Bukankah semua atlet _sejati _akan selalu berpikiran begitu?

Takeru mengambil ancang-ancang lalu kemudian berlari. Berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata orang Jepang—atau mungkin sedunia. Untuk sepersekon detik, Shun takjub dengan kecepatan cahaya yang dimiliki kakaknya itu. Tapi, ia jelas sadar, sekarang bukan tempatnya untuk mengagumi sang Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame. Ia harus melawannya—bahkan mengalahkannya.

Begitu Takeru sudah ada di depannya dan akan melakukan _step _ke samping kiri, Shun tanpa ragu men-_tackle_-nya. Kalau saja Takeru adalah pemain standar, ia pasti akan jatuh karena kekuatan lengan Shun.

Sayang sekali, kekuatan dan keseimbangan Takeru Yamato masih berada di atasnya. Bukan dirinya yang jatuh, tapi malah Shun yang terdorong dan jatuh. Saat Shun men-_tackle_-nya, ia mengelak dengan cara mendorong adiknya dan tetap mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan berlari melewati sang adik.

_Benar—Eyeshield 21 memang tidak terkalahkan_, batin Shun dalam hati. Dalam ekspetasinya, Takeru pasti akan menertawakan kelemahannya dan meremehkannya yang tidak berkembang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. _Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang._

Shun baru saja bangkit untuk berdiri, tapi tangan Takeru terulur untuknya. Ia menengadah dan menemui kakaknya yang tersenyum kepadanya. Bukan senyum meremehkan atau senyum sinis—itu adalah senyum dan tatapan mata yang seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa' dan cenderung menenangkan.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya gagal sekali. Lain kali, kau tidak boleh gagal lagi," ujar Takeru, masih dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Seakan terpengaruh oleh pernyataan tadi, Shun pun menyambut uluran tangan kakaknya. Takeru pun menarik lengannya sampai Shun berdiri.

"Tapi—" ujar Shun dengan nada kekecewaan yang tersirat, membuat Takeru menatapnya heran. "—tetap saja, aku yang selalu kalah."

Takeru menepuk bahu adiknya, lalu melengkungkan sebuah senyum lagi di wajahnya. "Kau kalah sekarang. Besok, atau suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik dari sekarang. Dan juga bisa _mengalahkanku_."

Mata Shun membelalak sedikit. "Apa katamu? _Mengalahkanmu_? Bukannya kau selalu membuat pernyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa dijatuhkan oleh siapa pun?"

"Lantas?"

"Oh, ya ampun." Shun menggaruk pipinya (yang sebenarnya tidak gatal) dengan jari telunjuk kiri. "Dengan kata lain, kau hanya _mengizinkanku _untuk mengalahkanmu, bukan? Aku yakin kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun. Yah—pokoknya seperti itu."

Takeru tertawa mendengar 'analisis' anak laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya itu. Analisis yang cukup bagus. Sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Shun adalah anak yang kritis dan ... peka terhadap kata-kata 'ambigu'?

(Bahkan Takeru sendiri mengakui bahwa terkadang kata-katanya terkesan ambigu.)

"Ayolah, apa yang diinginkan seorang kakak dari adiknya? Kalau kau pernah merasakan menjadi seorang kakak, kau pasti tahu benar—seorang kakak selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Begitu pula denganku," ujar Takeru, lalu mengambil napas. Sebuah lengkungan bernama senyuman kembali merekah. "Karena kau adikku, makanya aku berharap kau menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa mengalahkanku."

Shun takjub dengan perkataan Takeru. Kalau boleh jujur, penjelasan dari Takeru itu sudah mulai menggelitik hatinya yang paling dalam. Shun bisa mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dan cepat percaya pada orang lain. Bisa dibilang ia agak skeptis. Jangan harap bisa membuat Shun Kakei takluk hanya dengan kata-kata dari mulut manismu.

Tapi, rasanya kali ini berbeda. Dengan Takeru, ia sangat merasa prinsip 'tidak akan mudah percaya kepada orang lain' itu berubah. Entah karena faktor kata-kata _absolute _Takeru, atau hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal lainnya, yang jelas Shun merasa ada perubahan yang berarti.

Ia sudah bisa menerima keluarga barunya, hanya dalam waktu sehari, karena kakaknya. Karena seorang Takeru Yamato itu. Juga, mengubah prinsipnya.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

Dan baru kali ini pula Shun tersenyum karena Takeru.

"Nah, begitu," ujar Takeru sambil mengacak helai indigo milik Shun. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita latihan _amefuto _kecil-kecilan sekarang? Aku ingin mengajarkan teknik memblok dan men-_tackle_. Dan sebaiknya, kita pemanasan lagi."

Mendengar tawaran yang sangat _menggiurkan—_yaitu belajar teknik memblok dan semacamnya, langsung dari Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame, Shun tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ia langsung mengikuti kakaknya yang akan berlari keliling kompleks perumahan mereka sebagai pemanasan.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam makan siang, tapi dua bersaudara itu masih asyik dengan latihan _amefuto _mereka. Kali ini, mereka pindah lokasi. Setelah lari keliling kompleks tadi, mereka tidak langsung ke rumah, tapi ke lapangan yang masih berada di lingkungan perumahan mereka. Sudah hampir tiga jam lebih keduanya berada di sana.

Takeru tersenyum melihat kemampuan adiknya dalam mencerna semua pelajaran yang ia berikan tentang teknik memblok dan men-_tackle _lawan. Dari semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Shun pun ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa anak itu berbakat dalam olahraga _amefuto_. Pertemuan paling pertama, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hey, Shun. Latihannya cukup untuk hari ini," ujarnya kepada Shun yang sedang duduk meluruskan kakinya sambil mengatur napas. Ia bisa saja lanjut latihan sampai sore tanpa makan siang dulu, tapi melihat adiknya yang kalau diperhatikan sudah kelelahan, ia tidak akan mungkin memaksa.

"Padahal, aku masih mau latihan," balas Shun pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga kakaknya. Memang iya, ia tidak merasa benar-benar fit hari ini. Makanya, hanya berlatih tiga jam saja sudah kelelahan. Tapi, bukan Shun namanya kalau mengeluh karena hal sepele tadi. Selama ia masih kuat, bantai saja porsi latihannya.

"Oh, ayolah, kau sudah kelelahan begitu," ujar Takeru, kali ini sambil menepuk kepala adiknya. "Kalau kelelahan sekali, bisa sakit—apalagi sekarang kau tidak benar-benar sehat, kan?"

Shun hanya mengiyakan asal—_mulai nih, bawelnya_.

"_Anyway_, besok kita ada acara penting. Jangan sampai kau sakit, aku tidak mau dimarahi _Kaa-san _karena _menelantarkan _Adik Kecil ini," canda Takeru, lalu tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi Shun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bilang-sekali-lagi-aku-tidak-segan-memukulmu. Tatapannya yang seakan marah itu kontras sekali dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah—malu karena menjadi bahan tertawaan kakaknya.

"Jangan cemberut, nanti kucium kau baru tahu rasa," modus(?) Takeru dengan _smirk _yang bisa membuat cewek normal manapun kena serangan jantung (termasuk yang nulis). Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan kembali tangannya kepada Shun., biar bisa pegangan tangan lagi ceritanya.

Duh, Eyeshield, modus banget sih kamu.

"Siapa juga yang cemberut," sungut Shun sambil menatap kakaknya dengan judes. Meskipun kesal, tetap saja ia menyambut uluran tangan dari kakaknya itu. Sadar tidak sadar, kamu pun sama-sama modus, Shun.

Takeru hanya tertawa, menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi adiknya. Ia tahu benar, sesempurna apapun topeng berupa _image _dingin dan kalem itu, masih ada sifat kekanakan di baliknya. Shun sangat pandai menyembunyikan sifatnya yang satu itu, bahkan semua orang pun beranggapan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang dewasa. Tapi, tidak untuk Takeru. Meskipun baru mengenal Shun beberapa minggu, meskipun tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mengobrol santai dengan adiknya, tapi ia merasa sudah mengenal sosok Shun sampai ke dalamnya.

Tapi, masih banyak lagi yang harus dikoreknya.

Angin semilir berhembus pelan, membawa sedikit rasa sejuk di akhir musim panas ini. Menggelitik tengkuk dua bersaudara yang tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat peraduan selanjutnya—rumah mereka. Masing-masing tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka topik pembicaraan, setidaknya ada obrolan ringan agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku. Tapi, meskipun kelihatannya kaku, baik Shun maupun Takeru bisa merasakan ada suatu kehangatan yang menjalar di dada keduanya. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah dirasakan Shun seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana dengan Takeru? Ia sudah pernah merasakan perasaan ini, meskipun hanya beberapa tahun.

Rasa hangat dalam hubungan kakak-adik.

Shun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana punya kakak atau adik. Punya sepupu pun rasanya tidak sama. Ia selalu kesepian—dan ia menutupinya. Ia hanya memiliki seorang ayah dan seorang ibu. Setidaknya, orangtuanya yang masih lengkap itu sudah membuatnya senang. Semuanya tidak lagi sama ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya dengan Sang Ibu berdua. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kesepiannya Shun Kakei waktu itu.

Sementara Takeru, ia sudah pernah merasakan memiliki adik. Adiknya berjenis kelamin sama, memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya pula. Umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun. Sayang beribu sayang, ia pun mengalami mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Saat dirinya sedang bersekolah di Amerika, ibu dan adiknya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan mengalami masa kritis di rumah sakit. Takeru jelas ingat, waktu itu ia sedang ujian semester, dan ayahnya tetap menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan ujiannya terlebih dulu. Persetan dengan ujian, ia sungguh ingin pulang ke Jepang untuk melihat kondisi dua orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi, ia tetap tidak punya izin untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Sampai akhirnya, Sang Ibu harus kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Nasib tidak segan-segan menambah luka, Sang Adik pun menyusul tiga jam kemudian. Masa lalu itu sangat kelam, dan hanya sedikit yang tahu tentang peristiwa menyakitkan itu. Takeru sudah terlalu pintar memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan hidupku-selalu-bahagia-tidak-ada-cacat-sama-sekali .

Terlalu asyik bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Shun dan Takeru tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah. Masih tanpa suara atau obrolan ringan, mereka berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Sampai akhirnya—

"—Shun?"

"—_Nii-san_?"

—keduanya bersama-sama memanggil nama saudaranya.

"Yang muda duluan," ujar Takeru mempersilakan Shun untuk berbicara.

Shun menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, agak gugup. Sebenarnya, wajahnya sudah memerah karena gugup mengatakannya, tapi disembunyikannya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Aku hanya mau bilang ... terima kasih."

Takeru tersenyum. Ia—jelas—mengerti maksud terima kasih itu. Ia pun mengacak-acak helai indigo Shun dan berkata, "Sama-sama. Dan aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah menjadi adikku."

Di hari Jumat yang cerah ini, es yang membatasi hubungan antara Shun dengan Takeru sudah melumer sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu, es itu pun sudah sepenuhnya mencair sekarang. Digantikan dengan matahari yang bersinar hangat yang juga menjadi multifungsi seperti angin; mendekatkan jarak di antara keduanya.

_Ya, es itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya._

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

hai! yunna is back!

oke, ini update-annya. setelah stuck beberapa hari, akhirnya bisa lanjut nulis gara-gara dapet inspirasi sama teman sekelas yang baru yang doyan modus(?). makanya chapter ini banyak modusnya. belum lagi acara fangirling di twitter (sampai PA-ku lebih cocok disebut sebagai fanacc daripada PA =_=v).

well, intinya idenya mengalir lancar. =))

yap, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! berhubung ide lagi mengalir, jadwal sekolah lagi renggang dan bakal tetep renggang(?), mana sebentar lagi libur, aku usahakan update terus, hoho :3

the last but not least, review? ;u;


	3. welcome to teikoku!

"**Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari yang sungguh sangat dibenci sekali oleh rata-rata pelajar maupun pekerja di dunia ini. Dua hari dipakai libur dan lima hari sisanya dipakai untuk belajar dan bekerja. Yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa _monster day _itu jatuh pada hari Senin adalah karena jarak hari Senin ke Minggu ada tujuh hari, sementara Minggu ke Senin hanya satu hari. Singkatnya, hari libur lebih banyak dari hari bekerja.

Hal ini pun berlaku kepada dua bersaudara yang baru saja benar-benar bersatu dalam ikatan keluarga dua hari ke belakang. Wajar saja kalau Shun maupun Takeru tidak benar-benar niat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bisa dibilang mereka hanya ingin ke sekolah untuk latihan _amefuto_, bukan belajar—dasar atlet. Walau pun begitu, toh, keduanya tetap pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah keduanya ke luar mobil dan Takeru mengunci pintu, mereka pun berjalan dari tempat parkir ke koridor utama SMU Teikoku (kalau kalian bertanya tentang mobil, maka akan kujelaskan. Saat mau berangkat sekolah tadi, Takeru membawa Shun ke _carport _dengan membawa kunci mobil. Shun pun bertanya, "Kau akan bawa mobil?" dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Takeru, sehingga membuatnya harus lebih mempelajari bagaimana hidup ala kaum _elite_). Seperti halnya pangeran sekolah, saat berjalan menuju kelas, ada saja berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan Sang Pangeran itu. Baik Takeru yang sudah lama berada di Teikoku atau Shun yang notabene datang sebagai murid baru sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Itu yang di sebelah Yamato-_san _murid baru, ya?"

"Iya sepertinya. Ganteng, ya?"

"Hu-um. Keren pula!"

"Jangan-jangan atlet _amefuto juga_?"

"Bisa jadi!"

Sekiranya komentar-komentar itulah yang didengar Shun saat berjalan berdampingan dengan kakaknya. Karena saat di Kyoshin pun ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, makanya ia sudah terbiasa—meskipun agak _nervous, _berhubung ini adalah sekolah barunya.

Shun tidak bersama Takeru karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda—ia di kelas 10 sementara kakaknya di kelas 11. Sebagai kakak yang merangkap menjadi _school guide_, Takeru membawa Shun ke kelas 10-2. Ia tidak sampai hati _menelantarkan _adiknya di koridor sekolah, yang kemungkinan akan membuat adiknya itu seperti anak hilang.

Oke, lupakan yang sebelumnya.

Omong-omong tentang kelas, penempatan kelas di Teikoku mungkin agak spesial. Penempatan kelasnya berdasarkan kemampuan otak. Tidak heran kalau misalkan di kelas A, seluruh muridnya ber-IQ tinggi, sedangkan di kelas B tidak ada seorang pun yang menonjol dalam bidang apapun (sebenarnya, waktu SMP, orang-orang itu termasuk yang terbaik, tapi karena standar SMU Teikoku yang kelewat tinggi, mereka jadi 'kebanting'). Tampak seperti diskriminasi, sih, tapi sesungguhnya, pembagian kelas yang tidak adil ini semata-mata untuk bisa memotivasi yang berada di bawah untuk berjuang keras agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

_Well_, kembali ke tokoh utama. Shun berada di kelas 10-2 dan kelas itu adalah kelas unggulan kedua tempat para jenius berada. Entah kesalahan dewan sekolah saat melihat nilai rapotnya waktu di Kyoshin, atau memang kemampuan _intelegency_-nya yang tinggi, ia bisa berada di kelas unggulan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka otaknya sejenius itu—atau mungkin ia menyadarinya, namun bersikap cuek saja.

"Ini kelasmu, Shun." Takeru berkata begitu keduanya sudah sampai di depan kelas 10-2. Tepat saat keduanya baru menginjakan kaki di depan kelas itu, beberapa anak perempuan yang berada di dalam langsung antusias melihat siapa-yang-baru-saja-datang. _As expected_, mereka langsung memekik girang.

"Baru hari pertama sekolah saja sudah dapat _fans_," ujar Takeru sambil menyikut Shun. Meskipun dibilang menyikut, tapi bukan benar-benar menyikut ala orang biasa. Menyikut ala pemain _amefuto_, atau apalah itu, yang tentunya cukup kuat. "Perlu kuantar masuk, _hm_?"

Shun mendelik karena kakaknya mulai menggodanya. Apa harus setiap hari ia di-_bully _oleh kakaknya sendiri? "Tidak perlu, ya. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Hahaha, ya sudah kalau begitu, Shun," balas Takeru sambil tertawa. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu mudah tertawa kalau Sang Adik membalas perkataannya, hanya saja ia memang benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Ya, ya, terserah." Baru saja Shun akan melangkah masuk kelas, ia berbalik lagi menghadap kakaknya. "Dan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku. Panggil dengan margaku yang dulu."

Takeru terlihat sedikit mendengus, balik membalas Shun. "Memang sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa meminta untuk merahasiakan kalau kita adalah saudara?"

Shun menatap Takeru sengit. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya yang dari lahir sudah sipit itu. "Bukan urusanmu, Yamato."

Takeru merasa hatinya agak mencelos begitu Shun memanggilnya dengan nama marga. Ia juga harus memanggil Shun dengan nama marganya yang dulu. Kemarin, adiknya meminta agar hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan di depan murid-murid SMU Teikoku, kecuali Tim Satu Teikoku Alexanders (karena Tim Satu ikut diundang saat acara pernikahan kedua orangtua keduanya, jadi mereka sudah tahu semuanya). Takeru sudah memaksa Shun untuk memberikan alasan—sungguh, ia merasa tidak rela ketika adiknya sendiri memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Shun tidak memberikan alasannya.

Dan akhirnya, _demi sang adik_, Takeru pun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan hampir seluruh siswi di kelas—ada beberapa yang berasal dari kelas lain—tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan Shun. Melihat kerumunan _fangirls _yang antusias itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memberi mereka sedikit _fanservice_. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Takeru pun menampilkan senyum 1000 _watt_-nya yang sangat biadab itu. Kenapa _author _menyebutnya biadab? Karena senyumnya membuat kerumunan _fangirls_ itu nyaris pingsan berjamaah.

Tidak cukup puas, Takeru pun memberikan satu _fanservice _lagi. "_Ohayou, minna-san_."

Dan pekikan yang berasal dari cewek-cewek pemuja itu pun memenuhi ruang kelas 10-1.

Shun yang melihat _fanservice-fanservice _ tadi langsung mendelik ke arah Takeru. Selain tukang modus, kakaknya pun doyan tebar pesona, dan ia sudah bisa memperkirakannya. Sambil mendelik, ia pun berkata dengan sinis. "Dasar tebar pesona."

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Shun," ujar Takeru sambil tertawa kecil, membuat ikon perempatan kecil di kepala Shun muncul.

"Enak saja," balas Shun membela diri. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, _Baka!_"

"_Ssstt_. Jangan protes lagi." Takeru menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Shun dengan sedikit _smirk _di wajahnya. "Lebih baik sapa penggemarmu itu. Mereka ingin berkenalan."

Shun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil kembali mendelik. Saat jari telunjuk Takeru menempel di bibirnya, ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau pipinya memanas. Oh, sepertinya, mulai kali ini ia harus segera belajar kiat-kiat kebal modus dari seorang Takeru Yamato.

"Jadi, siapa nama anak laki-laki itu, Yamato _senpai_?" seseorang dari kumpulan _fangirls _itu pun memberanikan diri bertanya. Anak perempuan dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang, dengan iris biru jernih asli—maksudnya, bukan memakai _soft lens_. Bahasa Jepang-nya pun beraksen. _Mungkin blasteran_, pikir Shun.

"Perkenalkan." Takeru pun menepuk bahu Shun sambil tersenyum. "Namanya Shun Kakei—"

(Shun pun melirik Takeru untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia mereka berdua.)

"—dia teman masa kecilku yang sempat pindah ke Tokyo." Shun menghela napas perlahan karena Takeru mau diajak kompromi. Meskipun tadi sempat menjahilinya dengan memanggil nama kecil secara sengaja.

Sementara anak-perempuan-blasteran dengan kumpulan _fangirls_-nya sibuk berkomentar sendiri, Takeru sengaja menoleh ke arah Shun sehingga keduanya saling bertatapan. Ia bisa mengerti arti tatapan Shun—anak itu berterimakasih kepadanya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak helai biru gelap milik adik tersayangnya itu.

Meskipun begitu, Takeru masih merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya.

Bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak mau menuruti keinginan adiknya.

Bahwa adiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

* * *

Pelajaran di hari Senin itu berjalan dengan lancar. Seperti yang sudah Shun perkirakan sebelumnya, materi yang diberikan sama saja dengan sekolah lain. Hanya saja, materi yang belum dibahas di Kyoshin sudah dibahas di Teikoku dan itu hanya masalah kecil. _Anyway_, ia sendiri sudah duluan mempelajarinya.

Bel pun berbunyi tujuh kali, tanda jam belajar di hari itu sudah berakhir. Murid-murid kelas 10-2 membereskan barang-barangnya setelah guru biologi mereka ke luar kelas. Hal ini juga berlaku bagi Shun.

Tadi, ia mendapati _handphone_-nya bergetar dan ada satu _e-mail _masuk. Takeru mengiriminya _e-mail _yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemputnya di depan kelas.

Baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu, sosok putra pertama Yamato itu datang bersama seorang anak laki-laki berhelai keperakan panjang yang tengah membaca buku. Shun bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu saat acara pernikahan orang tuanya, dan Takeru memperkenalkannya. Anak laki-laki itu adalah _receiver _Tim Satu yang merupakan putra bungsu _fielder _ternama Masaru Honjo. Si Elang yang bisa berjalan di udara, pemegang rekor lompat jauh tertinggi tingkat SMU di Jepang, Taka Honjo.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Takeru bertanya pada Shun saat keduanya—maksudnya ketiganya, ada Taka di samping Takeru—berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Biasa saja," jawab Shun pendek seperti biasa.

"Dasar jenius," ucap Takeru sambil menepuk bahu adiknya.

Berhubung di antara mereka bertiga, hanya ada satu orang yang pandai berbicara—Takeru Yamato seorang, ia berinisiatif untuk mencari topik baru yang bisa dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga. Tanpa berpikir lama pun ia sudah menemukan topik itu.

"Oh, ya, Shun. Kau sudah tahu, kan, Teikoku Alexanders memiliki enam tim. Semua orang yang bergabung akan masuk Tim Enam. Untuk bisa naik ke Tim Lima, kau harus bisa mengingat seluruh isi _playbook _Teikoku yang secara kasar memuat 1000 jenis _play _di _American Football_," ujar Takeru, menjelaskan informasi penting 'tata-cara-bermain-sebagai-anggota-Teikoku-Alexand ers' sebagai topik barunya. "Aku dan Taka berhasil naik ke Tim Satu hanya dalam waktu sehari. Aku yakin kau juga bisa naik ke Tim Satu secepat kami."

"Melihat gelar _ace_-mu waktu di Amerika, kurasa kau bisa naik ke Tim Satu dengan cepat," timpal Taka datar. Ia masih fokus membaca buku sambil berjalan. Bahkan _author _pun nggak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya konsentrasi membaca buku sambil berjalan tanpa menabrak.

Takeru tersenyum kecil mendengar Taka yang menimpali ucapannya. Hanya pada waktu dan suasana tertentu _sahabatnya _itu mau ikut berbicara seperti tadi. Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak salah memilih topik. Ia sedang gatal ingin menyemangati Sang Adik agar termotivasi untuk berjuang keras. _Well_, meskipun ia tahu benar, tanpa diberi _support_, Shun pasti akan tetap berusaha.

Tapi, bukankah menambah kebaikan itu akan menjadi lebih bagus?

"Tidak usah melebih-lebihkan seperti itu," ujar Shun dingin, membuat Takeru menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Hasilnya tidak akan sama. Aku ya aku, kalian ya kalian."

Bahkan bukan hanya Takeru yang terhenyak, Taka pun tampak berhenti membaca dan melirik saudara sahabatnya itu.

Takeru baru akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk meringankan obrolan mereka (reaksi Shun tadi benar-benar tidak disangkanya). Namun, melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan adiknya tadi, ia tidak jadi berkomentar. Ia tahu adiknya adalah seseorang yang sensitif, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira kalau topik _amefuto _pun bisa menyinggung perasaannya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menepuk bahu adiknya sambil tetap berjalan dalam diam.

Dalam suasana hening itu, Takeru sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Sepertinya, ia harus meralat pernyataan absolutnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengerti Shun. Tidak dikatakan absolut juga, sih, karena ia hanya mengutarakan pikirannya.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, Takeru tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang jalan pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti. Sekarang, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi saudara tirinya, dan anak itu memiliki jalan pikiran yang rumit. Bahkan sifatnya tidak mudah ditebak—Taka saja tidak serumit anak itu.

Shun Kakei atau yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Shun Yamato.*

Melarangnya membocorkan rahasia bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara, melarangnya memanggil dengan nama kecil, lalu tadi, mendadak menjadi sosok dirinya yang seperti es.

Kenapa?

Karena terlarut dalam pikirannya, Takeru baru sadar kalau mereka bertiga sudah berada di area lapangan _amefuto _Teikoku. Di sana sudah ada Tim Enam sampai Tim Tiga dan beberapa dari Tim Dua dan Tim Satu. Di Tim Satu, ada _lineman _yang bernama Aki Reisuke—Achilles—dan Hera Kureji—Heracles, _kicker _Tenma, dan satu-satunya pemain perempuan yang bermain di posisi _quarterback_, Karin Koizumi.

"Oi, Yamato! Ternyata adikmu benar-benar bergabung, ya!" ujar Heracles bersemangat saat Takeru, Shun, dan Taka berjalan mendekati _bench_. Anak laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu menatap Shun. "Selamat datang di Teikoku Alexanders—tunggu, bagaimana kami memanggilmu? Kau dan kakakmu bermarga sama! Nama kecil?"

"Tidak usah," balas Shun dingin. Ia melirik Takeru, seperti meminta pengertian darinya. Yang dilirik hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Panggil aku dengan margaku yang dulu saja."

"Lho, kenapa?" kali ini Achilles yang bertanya, tapi 50% _kepo_-nya langsung menghilang begitu Takeru meniliknya dalam. Selain memberi isyarat kepada Achilles—agar tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia juga menatap dua orang sisanya.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di Teikoku Alexanders, Kakei!" sambut Heracles, masih bersemangat. "Aku akan sedikit memandumu sebelum latihan dimulai—aku yakin Yamato sudah memberi tahu semua tentang Teikoku."

"_Hai_," jawab Shun sambil mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Heracles yang memberi isyarat untuk ikut dengannya.

Sementara itu, Takeru hanya menatap punggung adiknya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia menghela napas pelan, berusaha tidak memikirkan sikap aneh adiknya sejak tadi pagi.

"Ayo ganti baju," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan, dan tentu saja Taka, Karin, dan Achilles langsung mengikutinya.

Taka yang dari tadi tepat berada di samping Takeru dan melihat perselisihan Takeru dengan Shun diam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu juga. Ia menutupinya dengan berpura-pura fokus pada buku di tangannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Taka, tentu saja dengan nada datar. Takeru menoleh ke arahnya, lalu senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya. Anak laki-laki berambut liar itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih."

Tapi tetap saja, Takeru pasti akan segera mencari tahu kenapa Shun bersikap aneh seperti itu. Ia tidak mau Shun-_nya _ yang manis berubah kembali menjadi Shun yang dingin yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ia akan tetap mengorek kebenaran agar Shun-_nya _ tidak akan dan tidak pernah kembali menjadi sosok dingin seperti dulu. Dan itu adalah absolut.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

* oke, itu kedengerannya mereka kayak bukan bersaudara, tapi keluarga XDDD /woy

* * *

**a/n:**

hwaiiii ouo

maaf agak lama updatenya(?), biasa, rada mandek. lalu, mau ada pengumuman(?) nih. **fate**ini bakal jadi _slash_, kok. tapi tunggu 1 chapter lagi ya. rencananya sih chapter 1-4 itu masih brothership, konfliknya masih konflik kakak-adik biasa. setelah itu ... ya gitu –u-

terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. review-review dari kalian itu moodbooster lho 3 sini yunna cium mumumu :* /inimodus.

sekarang, review lagi? ouo

* * *

iklan dikit(?)

bagi yang muslim, _happy eid mubarak_! yunna mohon maaf lahir batin ya. yang mudik, selamat mudik, semoga selamat di jalan! THR-nya ditunggu ya :3


	4. once it comes, you can't deny it

"**Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat, Shun! Dalam satu hari bisa naik ke Tim Empat!"

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah, Takeru kembali memuji Shun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sambil tetap terfokus pada jalan, ia mengacak-acak rambut adik tersayangnya itu—mungkin mengacak-acak rambut sang adik sudah menjadi hobi bagi Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu, bahkan frekuensi kegiatan mengacak rambut itu semakin meningkat tiap harinya.

Shun yang sedang asyik membaca buku biologi yang baru didapatkannya beberapa hari ke belakang itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Ia menghela napas, merasa bahwa _perkiraannya _benar-benar terjadi.

_Perkiraan_?

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Shun singkat, lalu berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke materi biologi yang tadi dibacanya. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan Takeru yang meliriknya heran.

"Kaubicara seolah itu bukan hal yang membanggakan," komentar Takeru agak sinis, kesal karena adiknya tidak kunjung 'sembuh' dari sifat dinginnya itu. "Ayolah, aku saja bangga melihatmu. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Lagi, Shun menarik napas panjang. Gara-gara komentar kakaknya, ia jadi gagal untuk menyerap kata-kata yang dibacanya. Ia juga merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan tadi. Jadi, ia memilih diam.

Mobil yang dikendarai Takeru mulai memasuki kompleks perumahan mereka. Tidak ada percakapan dan hanya suara deru mesin yang terdengar. Baik Shun maupun Takeru sama-sama tidak mau bicara duluan—terutama Shun, ia benar-benar tidak dalam _mood _untuk berbicara.

Sampai akhirnya, mobil sedan hitam itu memasuki _car port _ rumah Keluarga Yamato. Shun melepas _safety belt_-nya duluan dan ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kalau saja lengan kirinya tidak ditahan oleh Takeru, membuatnya menoleh menatap saudaranya. "Lepas—"

"—kenapa denganmu hari ini?" Takeru menilik iris _azure _milik Shun dalam saat menanyakan hal yang membuatnya pusing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua pasang mata dwiwarna itu saling beradu pandang karena sang pemilik warna biru tidak mau menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Niisan_." Shun menepis tangan Takeru yang menahan lengan kirinya, sehingga dengan terpaksa anak laki-laki yang lebih tua itu melepaskan tangannya. Setelah lengannya bebas, Shun meninggalkan Takeru sendirian di dalam mobil dan terus berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Takeru menghela napas, lalu mengacak-acak helai _burgundy_-nya gusar. Setelah mengambil tasnya yang disimpan di belakang, ia pun ke luar mobil dan mengunci kendaraan beroda empat itu.

Takeru boleh saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan alasan di balik sikap aneh Shun hari ini, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa segusar ini karena tidak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Berbeda waktu di Amerika, saat ia di-_bully _rekan-rekan setimnya dan dituduh atas kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya—yang menyebabkannya harus keluar sekolah. Ia tahu jawabannya, karena mereka iri dengan kemampuannya dan memanfaatkan kesalahannya saat ia tidak bisa menghentikan lari seseorang berkulit hitam bernama Panther.

Dan ia tidak perlu merasakan pusing akibat memikirkan jawaban itu.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Takeru setelah memasuki rumahnya. Ia yakin tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya—setiap hari pun begitu. Para pembantu rumah tangga sibuk di belakang dan ayahnya masih bekerja. Ia sangat rindu saat dirinya masih berada di sekolah dasar. Saat ia dengan adik kandungnya pulang sekolah dan masuk rumah, mereka akan disambut dengan Sang Ibu. Sang Ibu akan bertanya, "Bagaimana hari kalian?" setiap keduanya pulang sekolah, lalu menyuruh mereka berganti baju dan istirahat.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya pulang sekolah. Adik tirinya itu sudah masuk duluan dan tidak akan memedulikannya karena masalah tadi. Lalu, tempo hari ia mendengar bahwa ibu tirinya pun tetap bekerja. Apa harus kucingnya saja yang menyambutnya saat pulang?

Omong-omong tentang kucing—

"GYAAA!"

Teriakan itu bersumber dari kamar tidurnya bersama Shun. Terdengar samar, tapi Takeru yakin itu adalah suara adiknya. Teriakan itu membuatnya kaget dan mendadak cemas terhadap anak laki-laki beriris secerah langit itu. Tidak perlu berdiam diri lagi, ia pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

Saat ia sudah berada di depan kamarnya—

"Takeru _niisaaaan_! Kucing siapa ini?!"

—dilihatnya seekor kucing _angora _berwarna keemasan yang dengan _antengnya _tengah mandi dan Shun yang berada di pojok kasurnya dengan pandangan syok.

"_Meong~_." Dengan _watados_, kucing dengan kalung merah di lehernya itu melompat naik ke kasur. Alhasil, Shun pun menjerit lagi sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah kucing malang itu.

Takeru yang melihatnya butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Bukannya ia bodoh—ia hanya sangat takjub melihat Shun yang menjerit OOC seperti tadi.

Satu detik. Dua detik.

"GYAHAHA!" Takeru terbahak begitu menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. ("_Ne, Baka Takeru! _ Kenapa malah tertawa?!" begitulah reaksi Shun begitu dirinya tertawa.) Tanpa memedulikan cercaan adiknya, ia pun berjalan menuju kucing _angora _yang baru saja dilempar bantal itu—masih sambil tertawa. Ia menggendong kucing itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Shun yang menatapnya dengan horor. "Astaga, kauteriak gara-gara Mako? Kukira ada apa!"

Masih dengan ekspresi kesal, Shun pun mulai mengomeli kakaknya. "Singkirkan si Mako atau siapalah itu! Jangan sekali-sekali membiarkan kucing itu masuk ke kamar atau mendekatiku!"

Dengan ekspresi yang sudah agak tenang, sambil menggelitik leher kucing peliharaannya, Takeru bertanya, "Memang kenapa? Kautakut kucing, hm?"

Kali ini, tidak hanya kucing bernama Mako itu yang dilempar bantal, tapi Takeru juga. Shun membuang muka karena ia merasa pipinya memanas. Eh, kenapa bisa? "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya alergi terhadap bulu kucing dan semacamnya."

Takeru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum. Senyum **jahil**.

"Kalau hanya alergi, jarak segini pun tidak apa-apa, kan?" Takeru meletakkan kembali si Mako di kasur Shun, dengan jarak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter dari adiknya. Baru saja kucing _angora _itu diletakkan, Shun langsung turun dan menjauhi kasurnya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan taruh kucing itu di kasurku, _Baka Takeru_!"

"_Hai, hai_," ujar Takeru sambil tertawa lagi. Ia menggendong kucing kesayangannya, lalu berbalik menatap Shun. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan cercaan-cercaan tadi. "Dan terima kasih, lho, Shun."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

Takeru berbalik lagi, hendak berjalan ke luar kamar. Ia tersenyum dan kali ini bukan senyum jahil atau senyum ambigu lagi. Ia benar-benar tersenyum, karena ia menemukan hatinya tidak sebeku dulu. Tidak sebeku saat Shun kembali bersikap dingin di sekolah.

Meskipun ia belum tahu jawaban tentang sikap aneh adiknya, ia merasa baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menghiburku."

Di balik punggung Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu, Shun merasakan pipinya memanas kembali. Ia masih tidak mengerti 'menghibur' yang dikatakan Takeru itu dalam artian apa. Tapi, mendengar kata-kata itu, detak janjungnya menjadi lebih cepat sehingga membuat darahnya naik ke pipi.

"Sama-sam—_hatchi!_"

Ah, sial. Alerginya benar-benar datang sekarang.

* * *

"Yak, kerja bagus, Kakei!" seru pelatih Teikoku Alexanders begitu Shun berhasil mengalahkan beberapa pemain dari Tim Tiga. Setiap latihan, dari Tim Satu sampai Tim Enam bertanding satu sama lain untuk mengukur kemampuan mereka. Jika pemain di Tim Enam bisa mengalahkan beberapa pemain yang sudah ditentukan di Tim Lima, maka ia bisa naik ke Tim Lima. Lalu seterusnya, sampai ia bisa masuk ke Tim Satu.

"Kau secara resmi naik ke Tim Tiga. _Omodettou_," lanjut sang pelatih, lalu tersenyum kecil—tidak bisa dibilang senyum, malah. Shun menatap pelatihnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Beberapa pemain di Tim Empat dan Tim Tiga pun memberinya ucapan selamat karena sudah naik ke Tim Tiga.

"_Naniii_? Itu tidak adil!" seseorang yang diketahui adalah _quarterback _Tim Empat asal Tokyo protes sambil menunjuk Shun dan pelatih itu sendiri. Anak itu adalah Kirio Ibarada, dulunya _quarterback _Bando Spider. Merupakan salah satu _ace _di Tokyo. Tapi itu cerita lama. "Dia—yang nomor 41 itu—baru saja masuk dua hari yang lalu, kenapa sudah di Tim Tiga lagi?!"

"Karena kemampuan Kakei sudah melampaui pemain di Tim Empat," ujar sang pelatih singkat dan tegas. "Meskipun kalian sama-sama dari Tokyo, tapi kemampuannya sudah berada di atasmu, Ibarada-_san_."

"Setelah si Karin itu, sekarang ada lagi musuh," gerutu Ibarada, kali ini volumenya lebih kecil. Lalu, ia kembali mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, hanya ke arah Shun. "Hei, kau, dari Kyoshin Poseidon, kan? Padahal Bando berada di atas timmu itu, kenapa kau bisa mengalahkanku, hah? Itu tidak adil!"

"Karena kemampuan Kakei sudah berada di atasmu, dan itu absolut!" Shun menoleh ke arah seseorang-yang-sudah-membelanya dan mendapati Takeru sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya tersenyum bangga kepadanya. Dan lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu, tidak ada lagi perdebatan tidak penting itu. Ibarada yang sudah panas diseret oleh rekan Tim Empat yang lain untuk kembali berlatih.

_PUK_

"_Omodettou_, Shun," bisik Takeru, tepat di telinga Shun. Ia tersenyum. "Dua hari sudah berada di Tim Tiga, itu hebat."

_DEG_

Jantung Shun absen satu ketukan. Lagi, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Takeru. Ia tidak bisa menahan darahnya untuk naik ke pipi. Ia yakin pipinya sudah merah sekarang.

(Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak akan terbawa oleh pujian kakaknya. _Tidak akan_.)

—karena rasa itu masih ada. _Rasa iri itu jelas masih ada_.

Maka dari itu, Shun membuang rasa senang yang tidak jelasnya itu, sehingga merah di pipinya menghilang.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat, lalu segera meninggalkan Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu.

Takeru menghela napas. Adiknya sudah kembali berubah menjadi es. Dan ia belum menemukan jawabannya.

Ia berjalan menuju _bench_, berniat mengambil _sport drink_-nya. Ia melihat Taka yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku, sehingga ia pun langsung duduk di samping Honjo Junior itu.

"Masih musuhan dengan adikmu?" tanya Taka datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku saat Takeru duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Takeru singkat, lalu meminum _sport drink_-nya. "Di sekolah saja ia berubah menjadi es. Di rumah, ia bahkan bisa menghidupkan suasana."

"_Souka_," balas Taka, lalu menutup bukunya. "Kau bisa bertanya kepadanya saat di rumah."

Takeru hanya mengangguk mendengar saran dari _sahabatnya_. Ia bangkit dari _bench_, mengikuti Taka ke ruang ganti. Tim Satu mendapat jadwal pulang lebih awal dibanding dengan tim lainnya, karena porsi latihannya tidak sebanyak Tim Dua sampai Tim Enam. Pelatih sudah bisa mengukur kemampuan mengembangkan teknik yang dimiliki pemain Tim Satu, sehingga dengan porsi latihan sedikit pun mereka bisa mengembangkan diri dengan cepat.

Kebetulan di ruang ganti, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana. Mereka berdua pun mengganti seragam _amefuto _dengan seragam Teikoku. Keduanya sama-sama hanya menyampirkan jas almamater di bahu—memakai jas tersebut hanya akan menambah suhu tubuh mereka.

Takeru maupun Taka tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Yang ada sekarang hanya Takeru yang berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki berhelai keperakan panjang itu. Jarak mereka semakin sempit ketika Takeru mendorong Taka ke dinding. Takeru menyentuh dagu Taka, lalu detik berikutnya, ia melumat bibir anak laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

(Jadi, kata 'sahabat' dengan huruf miring itu hanya untuk menyamarkan saja. Untuk arti sebenarnya, kalian sudah bisa menyimpulkannya.)

Takeru melepas ciumannya setelah mendengar Taka yang mendesah pelan—meminta dilepas karena kehabisan oksigen di paru-parunya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sambil mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ayo ke luar," ajak Taka dengan pipi yang masih merah, disetujui oleh anggukan Takeru.

Walaupun seluruh anggota Tim Satu sudah tahu mengenai hubungan Takeru dengan Taka, mereka berdua tidak mau mengumbar hubungan mereka di depan Tim Dua ke atas. Sebenarnya yang enggan hanya Taka, sementara Takeru sendiri biasa _skinship _ di depan banyak orang. Seperti halnya _uke tsundere_(?), Taka akan 'ngambek' kepada Takeru kalau Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu mulai banyak melakukan _skinship _ di hadapan khalayak.

Sementara itu di sisi Shun. Dari tadi, ia melihat Takeru dan Taka berjalan ke arah ruang ganti berdua, lalu sekarang kembali lagi dengan seragam sekolah. Ia tidak memperhatikan pergantian seragam atau hal-hal lain. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya.

Seakan-akan kedua kakak kelasnya itu berhubungan lebih dari sahabat. Seakan-akan mereka sudah melakukan _sesuatu._

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Shun merasa panas melihat kedekatan kakaknya dengan sahabat kakaknya itu. Selain itu, ia merasa ... sakit. Senyum maupun sentuhan Takeru yang biasa ditujukan kepadanya, kini ia harus membaginya dengan _receiver _Tim Satu itu. Di sekolah pun Takeru lebih sering bersama Taka daripada dengan dirinya.

Shun hanya iri.

Bukan—bukan iri. Tapi cemburu.

_Tidak tidak tidaaak_, rutuk Shun dalam hati. Ia menjadi malu sendiri karena berpikir seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu! Dan buat apa ia cemburu? Lagipula, Takeru hanya kakaknya. Kakaknya yang _almighty_, yang menyebalkan, yang tukang modus, yang suka mem-_bully_-nya—

—yang juga menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Tapi, untuk apa seorang adik cemburu karena kakaknya dekat dengan orang lain?

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Tidak mungkin. Dan ini sudah absolut—kalau meminjam kata-kata Takeru.

Pertama, Shun hanya iri karena perbedaan fisik dan kemampuannya dengan Takeru.

Tidak ada di daftar kedua, yang mengatakan bahwa Shun cemburu karena Takeru dekat sekali dengan Taka.

TIDAK AKAN!

* * *

Ini sudah hari keempat Shun di Teikoku—yang berarti empat hari ia bersikap sangat dingin di sekolah dan menghindari kakaknya, tapi Takeru belum menemukan jawabannya.

Takeru sudah bertanya berjuta kali di rumah, tapi Shun keras kepala tidak menjawab dengan jujur. Anak laki-laki personifikasi langit itu hanya menjawab "tidak apa-apa" dan langsung menyibukkan diri lagi. Takeru tidak memaksa, karena ia tahu orang seperti Shun pasti akan merasa tertekan jika 'diinterogasi' seperti itu.

Karena _planning _A tidak berjalan mulus, maka sekarang waktunya melaksanakan _planning _B.

Takeru sedang duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Shun yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam. Orangtua mereka selalu pulang setelah jam makan malam, lalu saat pelayan di rumah mereka akan memasak untuk makan malam, Shun menolak dan menggantikan tugas pelayan itu—sehingga membuat Takeru takjub. Takeru lebih takjub lagi karena masakan Shun ternyata sangat enak dan tidak mengandung racun yang bisa membuatnya kabur ke WC.

Takeru bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Shun. Tanpa basa-basi, Takeru pun memeluk Shun dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu adiknya itu. Harum _mint _ mulai memasuki indra penciumannya, membuatnya malah 'ketagihan'.

Shun merasa jantungnya meloncat ke luar begitu sepasang lengan atletis itu merengkuhnya dari belakang. Ia membeku dengan pipi memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, bahkan ia takut Takeru mendengar detak jantung yang tidak normal itu.

"_Niisan_, _hanase__tekudasai_ ...," pintanya pelan, berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Takeru. Masih dengan perasaan abstrak, tentunya. Shun tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Takeru malah bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu empat hari ke belakang, hm?" Ia pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, merasa senang karena Shun sudah kembali 'jinak'.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Shun gugup. _Aish_, kenapa dirinya malah gugup sendiri?

Takeru tersenyum miring. Sebentar lagi, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia hanya akan sedikit bertindak lebih lanjut. Maka, Takeru pun sedikit menjilat dan menggigit leher mulus adiknya. "Benarkah? Jangan bohong."

Shun berjengit begitu lehernya digigit. Ia menunduk dengan muka memerah.

Iya, dirinya memang 'lemah' kalau sudah _skinship _dengan Takeru. Iya, dirinya memang terlalu lemah karena ia sudah menyerah sekarang.

Iya, Shun berhasil takluk di tangan Takeru.

Melihat gelagat adiknya, Takeru melepas pelukannya. "Sudahlah, jangan berbohong seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya."

Langkah kaki Takeru yang semakin menjauh menyadarkan Shun untuk segera melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Ia pun menghela napas, menenangkan jantungnya juga perasaannya yang mendadak abstrak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shun merasa perasaannya abstrak seperti ini.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Shun berhasil ditaklukan kembali oleh kakaknya.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**a/n:**

iya, chapter ini panjang banget. salahkan ide yang tiba-tiba ngalir gara-gara maraton nonton junjo romantica.

chapter ini udah ada slash hints-nya, itung-itung bonus kan :3 ff ini diketik tiga hari tapi misah(?), start nulis sehari setelah publish chapter 3—fyi aja sih XD

karena aku terlanjur pegel(?), langsung closing aja ya.

mind to review? C:

* * *

**super supporting biography**

1. Haru Kakei:

Ibu kandungnya Shun dan ibu tirinya Takeru. Ciri-cirinya, tubuh tinggi mencapai 170 cm (emang dasar Tower Family), rambut biru panjang bergelombang, warna mata _azure_, kerjanya jadi desainer baju. Keibuan dan mewariskan ke-_tsundere_-annya kepada Shun. Bisa dibilang, Shun adalah duplikatnya dalam wujud laki-laki, baik fisik atau sifat. =_=v

2. Satoshi Yamato:

Ayah kandungnya Takeru dan ayah tirinya Shun. Ciri-ciri, tubuh tinggi tegap, atletis juga, rambut hitam agak ikal, warna matanya hitam, kerjanya jadi direktur perusahaan saham. Suka kucing, makanya memelihara Mako. Takeru adalah duplikatnya.

3. Gadis Blasteran Yang Menyapa Shun dan Takeru (Misa Akiyama):

Teman sekelas Shun. Dulunya _fangirl_ Takeru, tapi mendua(?) jadi _fangirlnya _Shun diam-diam. Blasteran Inggris-Jepang.

4. Mako:

Kucing _angora _berwarna keemasan peliharaan Keluarga Yamato. Karena Satoshi suka kucing, ia memelihara Mako sejak Mako masih kecil, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Mewarisi kesukaan ayahnya, Takeru pun ikutan merawat kucing _angora _berwarna keemasan ini.


	5. another problem 1: taka honjo

"**Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

Setelah kejadian kecil tapi berdampak besar di dapur tadi, Shun jadi merasa gentar untuk kembali ke kamar. Padahal, ia berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan juga belajar untuk besok. Tapi, niat tersebut menjadi terancam batal karena ia sendiri mendadak segan untuk ke kamar.

'_Si _Baka _Takeru itu sudah berhasil menaklukanku,_' gerutu Shun dalam hati. Sekarang, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya dengan Takeru, masih galau mau masuk atau tidak. Ia menyentuh bagian leher yang _diberi tanda _oleh kakaknya, tidak bisa menahan darahnya untuk tidak naik ke pipi. Setelah mencuci piring tadi, Shun tidak sengaja menemukan tanda kemerahan di bagian lehernya, sehingga ia pun menyumpahi Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame yang ternyata bisa dibilang _pervert _ itu.

"Sedang apa di sana, Shun?" suara Takeru yang terdengar dari belakang Shun membuat jantungnya seperti lepas dari tempatnya. Kalau di kartun, ekspresi Shun saat itu kira-kira seperti ini (=_=).

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, _Baka Aniki_?" tanya Shun pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan tidak bersikap lebih absurd. Lebih absurd dalam artian 'menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Takeru sehingga membuat anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu mencari kesempatan untuk mem-_bully_-nya lagi'.

"Hm? Aku baru memberi makan Mako," jawab Takeru santai, lalu berjalan mendekati adiknya. Tentu saja jarak yang semakin berkurang itu membuat usaha menenangkan jantung Shun menjadi sia-sia lagi. Astaga, Shun bahkan takut kalau ia memiliki kelainan detak jantung sekarang. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku ... baru mau masuk kamar," jawab Shun setelah meneguk saliva-nya dengan kesusahan. Ia menanamkan keyakinan kepada dirinya untuk tetap bisa mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya dan menahan rona kemerahan di pipinya untuk tidak muncul. Ia yakin bisa—

"Oh, kebetulan. Ayo masuk. _By the way_, kau juga masih hutang penjelasan, lho."

—tapi lagi-lagi niat dan keyakinannya GAGAL TOTAL setelah Takeru menarik lengannya menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan!" hanya kata-kata itu yang ke luar dari pita suara Shun sebagai bentuk protes. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, karena ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak dan karena ia membiarkan panas di pipinya kian merambat hingga ke telinga. '_Kusooooo!_'

_CKLEK_

Suara pintu yang tertutup sempurna membuat Shun kembali meneguk air liurnya. Ia tidak punya nyali untuk menatap mata kakaknya secara langsung. Ia juga tidak bisa kabur karena Takeru punya kekuatan dan kecepatan yang jauh di atasnya, sehingga jika ia kabur, maka hasilnya akan sama saja—atau bahkan lebih parah.

Lebih parah bagaimana, Shun?

Menahan kesal yang naik ke ubun-ubun dan mengalahkan rasa segan yang tidak beralasannya, Shun pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang membelakangi tempat tidur (ia sengaja memilih tempat itu karena Takeru akan duduk di kasur, setidaknya ia bisa membelakangi sang kakak). Ia menghela napas panjang, tidak putus asa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia pun membuka dan mencoba membaca buku kimia yang berada di meja belajarnya.

(_Aku ini kenapa, sih..._)

Takeru mengamati adiknya yang menjadi salah tingkah sejak ia sedikit 'bermain' dengan anak laki-laki itu. Benar, kan—tahap awal dari rencananya sudah berjalan mulus. Shun sudah kehilangan 'pertahanan dirinya', dengan begitu, Takeru akan lebih mudah mengorek kebenaran di balik sikap anehnya empat hari ke belakang.

"Shun," panggilnya dengan nada lebih serius. "Kenapa kau bersikap aneh sejak empat hari yang lalu? Tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, melarangku untuk memanggil nama kecil, tapi itu hanya berlaku di sekolah. _Nande_?"

Shun—yang sejak tadi tidak benar-benar bisa menyerap kata-kata yang tertulis di buku kimianya—berhenti membaca. Sebelum detik ini, ia akan langsung menjawab "tidak apa-apa" dengan dingin dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi, beda lagi dengan sekarang. Lidahnya mendadak kelu dan otaknya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tetap bohong atau jujur?

Takeru berjalan menuju Shun, lalu membungkuk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang adik. Lengannya digunakan lagi untuk memeluk adiknya dengan lembut. "Maaf kalau membuatmu tertekan. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab jujur."

Shun membelalakan matanya lagi, lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku ekonomi malang yang hanya digunakan untuk pelampiasan. Harum _shampoo _yang digunakan Takeru menguar ke indra penciumannya, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tenang.

_Ini sudah jauh dari yang kuperkirakan. _Baka...

"Aku..." Setelah bergelut dengan pikiran dan hatinya, Shun pun membuka suaranya pelan. "Aku hanya iri."

Takeru tidak membalas apa-apa, dan Shun bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau kakaknya itu menanti penjelasan darinya. Ia pun menghela napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku iri kepadamu, _Niisan_. Aku iri karena prestasimu. Kau jenius di setiap bidang, terutama _amefuto_. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku ... sudah tertinggal sangat jauh."

Jeda. Takeru masih ingin mendengarkan, sehingga ia sengaja tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sangat langka baginya karena berniat mendengar cerita panjang-lebar dari orang lain tanpa memotongnya. Ia selalu menginterupsi orang-orang yang sedang bercerita kepadanya. Sudah kebiasaan, mungkin. Ditambah dengan kata-katanya yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai pernyataan absolut, membuat orang-orang tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Kupikir, kalau semua orang tahu kalau aku adalah adikmu, aku hanya akan dibanding-bandingkan denganmu. Aku selalu di bawah bayang-bayangmu, dan itu ... tidak mengenakkan. Aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan," lanjut Shun setelah jeda tadi. Ia menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya sekarang sudah terasa lebih lega dari sebelumnya. "Hanya itu. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi setidaknya aku jujur."

"_Souka_." Takeru pun melepas pelukannya dan kembali berdiri tegak di belakang Shun. Ia tersenyum puas, berhasil mendapatkan jawaban dari semua sikap aneh adiknya selama empat hari ke belakang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah salut mendengarnya."

"_Gomennasai_...," ucap Shun lirih. Ia masih tidak berani menatap kakaknya, sehingga yang ditatapnya sekarang hanyalah warna cokelat dari meja belajarnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti," sahut Takeru dengan nada bijak. "Hei, Shun, bisakah kau menatapku, sebentar saja?"

Seperti sihir, Shun menuruti perintah Takeru. Ia menghadap kakaknya yang sudah bertekuk lutut di sebelahnya. Menatap dua pasang manik cokelat yang seakan menghipnotisnya itu.

"Kau tidak usah cemas seperti itu, Shun. Kau tidak melihat kelebihan dalam dirimu sendiri. Sudah kubilang, kau punya kemampuan untuk menyamaiku—bahkan melampauiku," ujar Takeru serius, tapi lembut dan menenangkan. "Buktinya, kau berhasil masuk ke Tim Tiga dalam waktu dua hari. Kautahu sendiri, untuk naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, kau harus berjuang keras. Dan menurutku, masuk Tim Tiga dalam waktu dua hari itu hebat."

Shun terhenyak. Kata-kata Takeru seakan menghanyutkannya. Kalimat yang bermakna sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, kini terdengar lebih dalam. Ia tahu, kakaknya tidak pernah berbohong. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata kakaknya yang mencerminkan kejujuran dan keyakinan pada kata-katanya. Dan itu membuatnya tersentuh.

Takeru tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Shun dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mengelus pipi mulus adiknya memakai ibu jarinya dengan lembut. "Kalau orang lain membandingkanmu, kau tidak usah memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Aku tidak akan mengalah, tapi aku akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau kau sama denganku. Mengerti, Shun?"

Shun mengangguk pelan. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya—terlihat sangat manis.

Takeru pun kembali berdiri, lalu mengacak helai indigo milik adiknya seperti biasa. Sekarang, ia tidak perlu pusing lagi memikirkan perubahan sikap Shun yang cukup drastis itu. Ia sudah menemukan jawabannya, sesuai yang sudah dikatakannya sebagai pernyataan absolut.

_Case closed_.

Kini, Shun kembali membuka buku kimianya yang sempat ia tutup. Ia benar-benar akan membaca materi-materi di dalam buku itu sekarang, berhubung perasaan aneh dan tanda-tanda abnormal seperti detak jantung tidak normal dan panas yang naik ke pipinya seperti tadi sudah berkurang.

Ia benar-benar dibuat takjub oleh kehebatan kakaknya dalam menaklukan orang.

Di sela-sela kegiatan membacanya, Shun teringat pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi saat latihan _amefuto_. Takeru dan Taka yang berjalan berdua ke ruang ganti lalu kembali lagi ke lapangan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di antara kakaknya dan sahabat kakaknya itu. Dan masalah itu membuatnya penasaran. Shun sendiri tidak tahu ia kerasukan setan apa sehingga mendadak penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya.

"_Niisan_," panggil Shun kepada Takeru. Ia berhenti membaca dan saling beradu pandang dengan kakaknya.

Takeru balik membalasnya. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Taka," ujar Shun agak canggung, takut kakaknya memikirkan yang lain-lain. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, ya!"

"Ooh, itu." Takeru tersenyum, lalu menjawab dengan ringan, "Aku dan Taka berpacaran, sayang sekali dia tidak mau menyebarluaskan tentang hubungan kita. Dasar _kuudere_."

Seperti melihat sepasang lengan pucat yang tidak jelas pemiliknya ke luar dari lemari pakaian dan bertepuk tangan tepat di depan muka, Shun terhenyak lagi.

Dasar Tukang PHP.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan setelah acara saling jujur di malam itu. Takeru masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Shun mulai berterus terang tentang alasannya menjaga jarak yang sangat logis. Alasan yang lucu, malah. Bukan lucu yang konyol dan membuatnya ingin tertawa remeh, tapi lucu yang membuatnya gemas.

_Sudah kubilang, kau itu masih seperti anak-anak, Shun_, pikir Takeru sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Takeru?"

Panggilan Taka memecahkan lamunannya. Takeru tidak benar-benar melamun, ia hanya mendadak teringat adik tiri kesayangannya. Sebelum kembali bertemu dengan Shun, ia kadang tiba-tiba teringat dengan adik laki-lakinya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Entah kenapa, kebiasaan aneh itu kembali muncul, tapi dengan objek berbeda.

"Kenapa?" sahut Takeru tenang. Ia menyesap kopinya yang sudah terasa lebih dingin. Kali ini, ia sedang berada di _café _ bersama Taka. Kalau istilah gaulnya sih, _dating_.

"Kau memikirkan adikmu, ya?" tanya Taka tepat sasaran setelah selesai meneguk kopinya. Berada di dekat Takeru sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu membuatnya sudah bisa menebak isi hati Eyeshield Notre Dame itu, hanya melalui sorot mata.

Merasa tidak perlu mengelak, Takeru mengangguk. "Hanya tiba-tiba teringat. Kebiasaanku."

"Yang mana?"

Takeru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, belum mengerti arti dari pertanyaan Taka. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun bersyukur karena sudah diberi otak yang jenius karena ia sudah menemukan arti dari pertanyaan ambigu itu. "Shun."

Taka mengubah sorot matanya, yang asalnya penasaran menjadi sorot mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Takeru yang juga sudah tahu arti setiap sorot mata kekasihnya pun tidak punya ide menebak apa yang dipikirkan Si Bungsu Honjo itu. Tapi, bukan Taka kalau tidak bisa mempertahankan _pokerface_-nya. "Oh, begitu."

Merasa atmosfer di antara keduanya menjadi lebih tegang secara tiba-tiba, Takeru pun merasa harus berbicara sesuatu kalau ia tidak mau 'membeku'. Sambil tertawa renyah, ia pun menimpali, "Aku teringat Shun karena ia memiliki sisi kekanakan yang selalu membuatku ingin tertawa. Hanya itu saja, kok. Kau tidak usah cemburu, Taka!"

Warna merah muda yang sangat tipis seketika menghias pipi Taka. Anak laki-laki yang mendapat julukan "Elang yang Berjalan di Udara" itu membuang muka. "Aku tidak cemburu, Takeru." Ia memungkirinya dengan datar, membuat Takeru tidak jadi berhenti tertawa.

"Kalau yang ini beda," ujar Takeru setelah selesai menertawakan Taka. "Susah untuk _flirting _denganmu. Untung saja, aku bisa melihat pipimu yang sedikit memerah itu. Kau senang, kan?"

Taka mendelik sedikit, lalu kembali cuek. Sementara yang _dikacangin _pura-pura asyik meminum kopinya agar tidak terbawa pundung karena gagal modus.

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali hening. Takeru ingin mengajak Taka untuk mengobrol lagi, tapi entah kenapa, di otaknya sekarang hanya terpikirkan sosok adiknya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia teringat Shun secara tidak sadar seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengutarakan isi pikirannya semenjak Taka memberi tatapan tidak terima saat ia menyebut nama Shun tadi.

Maka dari itu, Takeru pun berdiri. Ia menatap Taka lembut dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Sudah selesai minumnya, kan? Ayo pergi ke tempat lain."

Taka menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya, "Pergi ke mana?"

"Terserah padamu."

Tanpa kata atau pun senyum, Takeru pun tahu kalau _mood _Taka sudah kembali normal. Atau mungkin naik. Karena ia tahu pasti, toko buku adalah _moodbooster _ Taka sejak dulu.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Takeru yang berada di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan. Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu, Takeru pun men-_starter _ mobilnya, kemudian mobil sedan hitam itu pun melaju di jalan raya Kota Osaka yang cukup padat. Sabtu saat malam hari memang selalu ramai.

"Taka," panggil Takeru di sela kegiatan menyetir mobilnya.

Dengan singkat, Taka menyahut, "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak terima saat aku sedikit berbicara tentang Shun tadi? Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Takeru yang sangat frontal itu membuat Taka enggan menjawab. Pertama, pertanyaan itu sangat tepat sasaran (dalam artian; mengenai _sesuatu yang selalu dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini_), dan yang kedua, pertanyaan itu retoris. Taka tahu kalau Takeru sudah menemukan jawabannya—ia memang cemburu. Lantas, kenapa harus bertanya?

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah cemburu," ujar Takeru ringan, tidak menyadari ada perubahan emosi yang kentara pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Taka mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa meskipun ia ingin protes. Oke, ia mengakui kalo ia cemburu karena Takeru membicarakan Shun di depannya, padahal Shun sendiri adalah adik Takeru. Ia menyadari kalau cemburunya itu tidak wajar. Namun, ada sebuah tapi. Ia tidak pernah melihat hubungan kakak-adik yang sedekat 'itu'.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu kalau sikapmu terhadap adikmu itu sudah lebih dari kakak kepada adiknya?" tanya Taka pelan, tidak mau terdengar marah atau semacamnya. Ia sangat ingin menunjukkan ketidakterimaannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa semudah itu menjadi blak-blakan.

Takeru terhenyak. Ia mengerti maksud Taka. Ia sangat mengerti. Tapi ... benarkah?

"Hanya perasaanmu, Taka," balas Takeru dengan nada tenang. "Aku dengan Shun hanya kakak-adik. Itu saja."

Merasa tidak punya hak untuk memungkiri lagi, Taka pun diam. Ia masih ingin protes, karena ia masih memiliki fakta (bahwa selama sembilan hari sejak Shun bersekolah di Teikoku, Takeru lebih sering memikirkan adiknya) untuk menjadi bahan debat. Ia bisa maklum kalau Takeru memikirkan Shun saat hari pertama dan kedua. Tapi kenyataannya, Takeru memikirkan anak laki-laki jangkung itu sampai sejauh ini.

Tidak—ia tidak marah kepada Shun yang mencuri perhatian Takeru darinya. Tidak ada perasaan marah kepada siapapun, sungguh.

Taka hanya takut kehilangan Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu.

Sementara di sisi Takeru. Pertanyaan—yang malah terdengar seperti pernyataan—dari Taka itu mengusik batinnya. Memang iya, ia selalu memperhatikan Shun. Ia juga sering memikirkan adiknya. Bahkan di rumah pun ia berlaku sama—kurangi saat ia mencium leher Shun pada malam itu (lagi pula, ia melakukannya hanya untuk umpan saja).

Tapi, benarkah sikapnya terhadap Shun lebih dari sikap kakak kepada adiknya?

* * *

Shun sedang asyik bermain dengan susunan angka yang rumit di buku matematikanya, kemudian konsentrasinya buyar begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia memang sedang belajar di ruang TV—masih di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya. Kondisi rumah malam ini memang agak lengang, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk belajar di luar sambil menyalakan TV. Ayah dan ibunya belum pulang dari kantor, katanya ada _dinner _di kantor masing-masing. Lalu, kakaknya pergi berkencan sejak sore tadi.

Lagi-lagi ditelantarkan.

Shun tidak mau menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, karena ia sudah tahu, Takeru Yamato-lah yang tengah berjalan itu. Panjang umur sekali, ia baru saja memikirkan kakaknya, lalu tiba-tiba anak laki-laki dengan helai cokelat ikal itu menampakan dirinya.

"Belajar saat hari libur? Rajin sekali," celetuk Takeru begitu melihat Shun yang asyik berkutat dengan buku matematikanya. "Tahu begitu, kuajak pergi ke luar."

Shun _sweatdrop_, kemudian kembali mengutuk kakaknya dalam hati karena terlalu _lempeng_*****. Siapa yang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sehingga ia merasa seperti _forever-alone_? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takeru Yamato!

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shun meremehkan. "Lagi pula, kau kan ada kencan dengan Taka, _Niisan_."

Shun secara tidak sadar mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi dengan nada menyindir. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia merasa ada yang kurang saat Takeru tidak ada di rumah, meskipun hanya empat jam. Dan ia tidak menyukai saat-saat ditinggalkan itu.

"Minggu depan kau yang berkencan denganku," ujar Takeru ringan sambil terkekeh, membuat efek besar kepada Shun. Pipinya memerah lagi karena malu. Ia merasa dadanya menjadi hangat, seperti saat Takeru memeluknya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Menyadari hal bodoh yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya, ia pun membuang muka.

_Tunggu, apa-apaan tadi? Yang benar saja! Aish, jangan mau terpancing kata-katanya, Shun!_

"Sudah makan malam, kan?" tanya Takeru perhatian. "Awas saja kalau belum. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Shun tidak bisa tidak mengakui kalau hatinya kembali terbang. Dulu, ia akan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu kelewat bawel, tapi sekarang, ia malah senang karena diperhatikan. Jangan tanya kenapa, ia pun tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Dengan muka yang—masih—datar, ia menjawab, "Sudah. _Niisan?_"

"Sudah juga."

Setelah itu, Shun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, sehingga Takeru pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

Shun menghela napas saat mendapati siluet kakaknya itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya. Jelas terasa degup jantungnya yang tidak normal itu. Perasaannya menjadi lebih lega saat melihat Takeru sudah pulang, tapi juga ia kesal karena bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Iris birunya menangkap buku tulis tempatnya menulis jawaban dan pensilnya yang tergeletak di sebelah bukunya, seakan meminta benda mati itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di benaknya. Pertanyaan tidak terjawab yang sudah membuatnya pusing sejak seminggu yang lalu. Semenjak kejadian saat Takeru menyentuhnya.

Kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena melihat kakaknya? Dan kenapa juga ia harus terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat bersama kakaknya, meskipun tidak bertatapan sama sekali?

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

***lempeng: semacem muka datar dan watados dalam bahasa Sunda xD**

* * *

**a/n:**

hai, aku kembali. kali ini update 2 chapter sekaligus, berhubung mood nulis seketika naik. sebagaipelampiasangalausih.

maaf kalau membosankan. biasanya 1 chapter ada sekitar 2,3 K words, dan entah kenapa akhir2 ini malah jadi 2,6 K ke atas. mungkin karena mood nulisku yang naik itu.

berhubung aku lagi ga mood ber-emot karenasedanggalau, langsung saja. review-nya ya, minna. aku butuh banget review. pengennya sih no silent readers, ya. concrit lebih dibutuhkan lagi.

salam author galau, **yunna.**


	6. another problem 2: hayato akaba

**"Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

**—shunshines**

* * *

Suasana ramai di suatu _hall _ hotel bintang lima yang mewah dan elegan itu tidak membuat Shun betah. Minggu malam ini, ia dan Takeru ikut orangtua mereka dalam acara _gala dinner _yang digelar oleh kantor ayah mereka. Karena dalam acara tersebut wajib membawa anggota keluarga masing-masing, jadi mereka datang berempat. Shun maupun Takeru sudah protes tidak mau ikut dari beberapa hari yang lalu, karena hari Minggu ini ada latihan fisik dari pagi sampai sore yang pasti akan membuat stamina mereka terkuras habis. Meskipun _gala dinner _ dimulai pada pukul tujuh malam, tetap saja mereka masih butuh istirahat. Tapi, protes mereka tidak dihiraukan oleh Satoshi. Mereka harus tetap ikut ke acara tersebut, kalau tidak, mereka tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti latihan fisik.

Jadi, ujung-ujungnya mereka berdua pun menghadiri _gala dinner _ itu bersama Satoshi dan Haru, tentunya dengan badan luar biasa pegal dan lelah.

Shun berkali-kali menghela napas, mencoba meredam ngilu saat badannya bergerak. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah mengikuti latihan fisik sekeras tadi. Bahkan waktu di Amerika pun ia tidak pernah mendapat porsi latihan seberat itu. Karena kurangnya 'pengalaman' bagi ototnya, efek latihan fisik seharian tadi terasa begitu nyeri sekarang.

Sekarang, ia dan Takeru harus mengikuti Satoshi dan Haru berkeliling untuk saling sapa dengan kerabat Satoshi. Bisa dibayangkan betapa ngilu badannya.

Takeru selalu berjalan di samping adiknya. Ia diam-diam memperhatikan Shun yang tampak kesulitan berjalan. Berbeda dengan sang adik, ia sudah cukup terbiasa difisik berat, sehingga ia tidak begitu merasakan sakit di ototnya saat bergerak.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" ia pun memilih bertanya. Ia agak cemas melihat Shun yang kesakitan seperti itu, takut kalau ternyata rasa sakit itu malah karena cedera.

"_Ittai_..." Shun mengeluh pelan. Ia tidak yakin akan menjawab "tidak apa-apa" karena pada kenyataannya, ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Mendengar jawaban jujur dari Shun, Takeru pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia merengkuh pinggang Shun dari samping, seakan membantu adiknya untuk berjalan.

Bersamaan saat lengannya menyentuh pinggang Shun, detak jantungnya mendadak menjadi tidak beraturan. Ada perasaan tidak ingin melepaskan rengkuhannya yang tidak beralasan.

Takeru sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia enggan melepas Shun dari pelukannya.

Shun mendapati tubuhnya berada di dalam rangkulan Takeru merasakan kehangatan yang aneh itu datang lagi. Meskipun ia sangat ingin melepaskan lengan kakaknya lalu mengomel karena sudah bertindak aneh-aneh, ia tidak bisa. Ia pun berkali-kali menolak kalau ia menyukai saat Takeru berada di dekatnya—apalagi menyentuhnya, tapi pada ujung-ujungnya, penolakannya itu hancur oleh dirinya sendiri.

Hal ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Setiap waktunya bertambah, terhitung sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

(Tentu saja kalian masih ingat saat Takeru memeluknya dari belakang sekaligus mencium lehernya. Kejadian itu yang ia maksud.)

Setiap harinya, Shun harus dibuat jantungan oleh Takeru. _Harus_. Tiada hari tanpa kejutan dari kakak _pervert_-tukang modus-doyan tebar pesona-nya itu. Tiada hari juga kalau ia tidak memarahi dan mengatai kakaknya. Shun sudah lelah dengan semua perbuatan kakaknya yang kelewat _unexpected _itu, tapi di saat yang bersamaan pun ia merasa ada yang kurang kalau Takeru tidak modus dan ia tidak marah-marah.

Dan tentu saja—meskipun melelahkan, Shun tetap menyukainya.

Termasuk yang sekarang. Tadi, Haru bertanya kepada Takeru kenapa ia merengkuh pinggang Shun. Dengan ringan, anak laki-laki personifikasi musim gugur itu menjawab, "Aku membantu Shun berjalan karena badannya sakit, efek dari latihan tadi." Membuat Haru dan Satoshi—yang juga ikut mendengarkan—memuji Takeru karena begitu memperhatikan Shun.

Oh, ya, satu lagi bonusnya. Mereka berdua pun diperbolehkan duduk duluan di meja yang sudah ditentukan itu—karena Satoshi tidak sampai hati untuk terus menyiksa anak bungsunya.

"_Arigatou, Niisan_," ujar Shun singkat begitu ia dengan kakaknya berhasil duduk. Perasaannya memang tidak menentu saat Takeru memeluknya, tapi bukan dirinya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan di balik wajah yang miskin ekspresi itu. "Dan kau ini keterlaluan sekali, sih. Memelukku di depan banyak orang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka berpikiran macam-macam?"

Takeru pun tertawa. Ia menilik Shun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal tapi suka ditambah dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah dengan geli. "Biarkan saja. Mereka ya mereka, kita ya kita. Memang, berpikiran macam-macam dalam artian apa, Shun?"

Shun memutar bola matanya. Nah, mulai, kan. Si Takeru Yamato itu mulai menggodanya. "Bukan apa-apa! Dan apa maksudmu 'kita'?" ia pun berhenti sejenak, malu dengan pikiran tentang kata 'kita' itu. _Aish_, salahkan saja Takeru Yamato yang selalu ambigu itu! "Aku ya aku, kau ya kau."

Takeru terkekeh, lalu menampilkan _smirk _andalannya. Ia menatap iris biru Shun lekat, membuat sang empunya semakin bertambah malu. Sungguh, menggoda Shun sampai pipinya memerah seperti itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. "Begitu, ya? Tapi, aku maunya _kita_."

"Modus." Shun membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu. Perpaduan kata-kata seperti _dasar, tukang modus, bodoh, sialan, menyebalkan, _bahkan _mati kau _ pun memenuhi benaknya yang tengah sibuk mengutuk _kakak tersayang_. Dengan nada seketus mungkin, ia pun kembali berkata, "_Stop saying stupid things, Moron_."

Lagi, reaksi Takeru hanya tertawa.

Kalau mau jujur, Shun menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana kakaknya akan menggodanya dan ia senantiasa menunjukkan dirinya yang tidak terpengaruh itu. Saat dimana ia akan mengutuk kakaknya meskipun hanya di dalam hati. Kalau ditulis, mungkin kutukannya itu sudah berlembar-lembar kertas F4 bolak-balik.

Tapi—hey, sebagai orang yang penuh logika, Shun pun pernah menyesal menyukai Takeru. Menyukai saudaranya sendiri, terlebih Takeru adalah kakaknya sendiri, bukankah itu dilarang? Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, tapi, saudara tetap saudara, bukan?

Bahkan mengingat fakta ini pun membuat perasaan hangat yang hinggap di dadanya tadi menghilang begitu saja. Setelah terbang ke langit, kini jatuh ke jurang yang dalam.

Sadar tidak sadar, Shun mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya, ia ingin menampar pipinya lagi. Ini juga termasuk kebiasaannya setelah menyadari bahwa rasa senang kelewat batas saat berada di dekat Takeru itu tidak wajar. Karena kenyataannya; ia sangat menyukai saat Takeru bersamanya, cemburu melihat Takeru bersama dengan orang lain, dan juga menyukai saat Takeru menyentuhnya. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah fakta-fakta itu, setiap saatnya. Namun, bukankah usaha lari dari kenyataan itu selalu gagal?

Lalu, fakta-fakta itu menumbuhkan fakta baru lainnya.

Bahwa pertama, Shun menyukai Takeru—ah tunggu, sepertinya kata 'menyukai' itu kurang tepat.

Shun mencintai Takeru, lebih dari adik kepada kakaknya.

Bahwa kedua, Shun tahu benar kalau hal itu salah.

Dan kesimpulannya, Shun harus segera membuang jauh-jauh perasaan gila itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

_Ya, apapun yang terjadi._

* * *

Sudah satu jam Satoshi dan Haru Yamato itu berkeliling, dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka berempat bersama kedua anak mereka memang datang satu jam sebelum acara dimulai, karena sebagai direktur perusahaan, Satoshi harus datang lebih awal untuk menyambut para tamu. Tentu saja karena jabatannya itu, Keluarga Yamato mendapat meja VIP.

Satoshi dan Haru tidak berjalan berdua, melainkan bersama dengan tiga orang lain—dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Terlihat bahwa tiga orang itu adalah sebuah keluarga kecil. Anak dari pasangan suami-istri tersebut terlihat seperti anak SMA, sepantar dengan Takeru. Penampilannya yang nyentrik itu membuatnya menjadi pusat atensi dan pujaan para kaum hawa di sana.

"Hei, Takeru, Shun. Kenalkan, ini adalah Keluarga Akaba," ujar Satoshi saat dirinya dengan Haru sudah berada di meja mereka. Shun dan Takeru pun langsung berdiri dan memberi salam untuk sopan santun. Kedua bersaudara Yamato ini pun saling bertemu pandang dengan anak laki-laki Keluarga Akaba, seperti senang karena mendapat teman baru. Rata-rata anak-anak di sini adalah remaja putri dan anak laki-laki yang masih umur SD dan awal SMP, sehingga rasanya sedikit lega begitu mereka bertemu dengan anak SMA dan laki-laki pula.

Tidak mau kalah dengan anak dan suami masing-masing, kedua ibu rumah tangganya pun saling menyapa dan berkenalan juga, lho.

"Jadi ini keluarga barumu, Satoshi." Sang Kepala Keluarga Akaba tersenyum ramah dan berwibawa setelah kedua anak sahabatnya itu memberi salam kepadanya. "Katamu, yang bungsu sama-sama atlet _american football _juga ya? Kalian bertiga bisa jadi teman yang cocok."

"Begitulah," jawab Satoshi sambil tertawa renyah. Ia menoleh ke arah Shun dan Takeru, juga anak laki-laki Keluarga Akaba itu. "Kalian bertiga, aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kalian bertiga. Lebih baik kalian saling berbincang di sana." Ia pun menunjuk ke arah meja kosong bertuliskan _reserved _tidak jauh dari meja yang mereka duduki sekarang.

"_Hai_, _Tousan_," sahut Takeru sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melempar tatapan 'kau-bisa-berdiri-sendiri-tidak' kepada Shun di sebelahnya, yang dibalas dengan isyarat 'iya-aku-bisa'.

"Fuh, baiklah, _Jiisan_." Anak laki-laki berhelai merah itu pun mengikuti.

Sesuai perintah, mereka bertiga pun pindah ke meja yang dimaksud Satoshi. Sebagai orang yang dari sananya pandai bergaul dan berbicara—dan juga sudah menjadi pekerjaan setiap harinya, Takeru pun mulai membuka topik ringan. "Nah, semenjak kita belum berkenalan, Takeru Yamato _desu_."

"Fuh, Hayato Akaba _desu_. Kuharap ritme kita cocok," ucap Akaba, membuat Shun bingung, sementara kakaknya tertawa renyah.

"Ya, semoga ritmenya menjadi harmonis, Akaba," sahut Takeru, sehingga Shun menetapkan bahwa dua orang di sebelahnya itu memang _freak_.

Akaba menatap Shun, seperti meminta anak itu untuk mengenalkan diri juga. Shun pun mengerti, lalu berdehem sedikit. "Shun ... Yamato _desu_."

"Fuh, kenapa nadamu terdengar _fals_ saat menyebut namamu sendiri, Shun?" komentar Akaba dengan bahasa musik yang kembali membuat Shun memasang wajah '_you-don't-say_' di dalam hati(?). Shun tidak habis pikir dengan bahasa orang _freak _berkacamata biru tua di sampingnya. _Nggak kakak, nggak teman baru, sama-sama _f-r-e-a-k, sungutnya dalam hati. Karena tidak mengerti, ia pun menatap kakaknya, meminta tolong untuk dijelaskan. Bukankah tadi kakaknya mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hayato Akaba dalam bahasa musiknya itu?

"Shun masih canggung saat menyebut marga barunya," timpal Takeru, menyadari tatapan Shun, dengan nada geli. "Padahal sudah nyaris sebulan dia menggunakan marga Yamato."

"Begitu, ya," sahut Akaba singkat. Ia pun membenarkan kacamata biru tuanya, membuat warna asli dari irisnya itu sedikit terekspos.

Shun yang kebetulan tengah menatap Akaba (ia hanya tidak tahu kemana ia harus memandang, jadi ia dari tadi ia hanya menatap Takeru dan Akaba secara bergantian—berhubung ia tidak mendapat ide apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua _freak _ini.) mendadak takjub melihat sepasang iris berwarna _crimson _itu. Berbeda dengan mata kakaknya yang cenderung menyiratkan keyakinan yang kuat juga tidak bisa dibantah dan cenderung menghangatkan, menatap mata Akaba ini malah membuatnya ... terpikat?

Efek melihat sepasang manik _crimson _itu, Shun pun akhirnya memiliki tujuan kemana matanya harus memandang. Kemana ia harus memindahkan pandangan matanya. Yaitu ke arah pangkuannya sendiri.

Shun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa darahnya kembali berdesir kencang seperti saat ia menatap Takeru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Satoshi dan beberapa orang lainnya berbicara di podium untuk mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat makan, para pelayan di hotel itu mulai menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang sudah dipastikan harganya mahal. Kini, di atas berpuluh meja di ruangan itu pun sudah tersajikan makanan dan minuman menggugah selera. Para tamu pun segera menyantap makanannya masing-masing.

Selagi makan, Takeru tidak bisa berhenti melirik kedua anak laki-laki yang berada di meja yang sama dengannya. Tentunya secara diam-diam. Ia tidak semudah itu untuk tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan orang. Bagaimana caranya? _That is God's given tallent_.

Ia memperhatikan Shun yang tampak enggan melempar pandangannya dari makanan yang tengah dimakannya. Lalu, ia juga berhasil menangkap basah Akaba yang sedang menatap Shun. Tadinya, ia berpikir kalau Akaba hanya sedang iseng memandang adiknya, sementara adiknya yang cuek itu tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, ia berkali-kali menangkap pemandangan Akaba yang sedang memperhatikan Shun diam-diam.

Takeru pun sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Akaba tertarik kepada Shun saat pandangan pertama, dan itu sudah absolut.

Tapi, pernyataan absolut itu membuatnya menyernyit. Ia tidak ingin adiknya ditatap seintens itu oleh orang lain, kecuali dirinya. Ia mengakui, sebagian dari dirinya tidak menyukai saat Akaba menatap Shun dengan tatapan itu, dan Shun sendiri berusaha menghindari tatapan itu dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanannya, tapi dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Tunggu. Memerah, katanya?

_Kalau pipi Shun memerah, berarti ia sudah menyadari kalau Akaba tengah menatapnya. Lantas, kenapa ia tidak protes—seperti yang dilakukannya kepadaku saat pertama kali bertemu_? Pikir Takeru, berusaha merangkai fakta-fakta absolut yang tadi keluar dari otaknya. Setelah menyimpan sendok dan garpu berdampingan arah jam lima di piringnya, ia pun mulai meminum minuman di dalam gelasnya sambil memperhatikan Shun dan Akaba bergantian. Masih seperti tadi, Shun tidak berani menengadahkan kepalanya barang sedikit, sedangkan ia melihat senyum—sangat—tipis di wajah Akaba saat maniak musik itu menatap wajah adiknya.

_Sial, kenapa Shun tidak memprotes Akaba? _Rutuk Takeru di dalam hatinya. Jauh di dalam batinnya, ia tidak menyukai—membenci—saat adiknya 'takluk' pada orang lain. Karena ia sudah menetapkan, entah sejak kapan, kalau hanya ialah yang bisa merebut hati adiknya dan menaklukkannya. Hanya dirinya.

_Aku hanya salah lihat. Itu sudah pasti. Shun tidak pernah semudah itu jatuh kepada orang lain_, sisi lain dari Takeru pun memungkiri, disetujui dengan sisi lain yang tadi merutuk.

"Takeru." Suara Satoshi merambat masuk ke dalam telinga Takeru. Pria mapan itu sudah berdiri di samping anak sulungnya, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Takeru pun mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menoleh ke arah Shun dan Akaba—yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku ke sana dulu, ya," pamitnya sebelum ia meninggalkan meja tersebut.

Takeru benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke mejanya meskipun ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari sana. Ia hanya ingin memantau adiknya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak benar-benar jatuh ke tangan si maniak musik Akaba itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia terlihat over protektif kepada adiknya sekarang, karena ia pun tidak juga menemukan jawabannya.

Takeru bersyukur bahwa Satoshi memanggilnya hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa pria itu akan mengantar dirinya dengan adiknya pulang ke rumah setelah ia dan Shun sudah selesai makan. Dengan alasan karena mereka membutuhkan istirahat, sementara Haru tetap menunggu di sini. Setelah itu, Satoshi akan kembali ke hotel ini untuk mengurus para tamu. Pengumuman singkat juga melegakan.

Dengan begitu, Shun akan kembali bersamanya dan meninggalkan Akaba itu, kan?

Dengan perasaan puas, Takeru berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Namun, beberapa langkah dari meja itu, ia berhenti. Dilihatnya dengan kedua manik cokelat kehitaman itu, Shun yang mukanya jelas memerah karena malu dan Akaba yang sedang tersenyum puas.

Dan Takeru harus menarik kata-katanya tadi. Ia tidak salah lihat bahwa Shun-_nya _itu malu karena Akaba, benar begitu?

_What the heck, _umpatnya dalam hati. Dadanya terasa terbakar melihat pemandangan itu. Ingin sekali Takeru segera menarik Shun dari sana, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan Akaba. Ia hanya ingin Shun-_nya_, kemudian memilikinya tanpa gangguan orang lain.

Takeru pun tidak punya ide kenapa sekarang ia malah mengeratkan kepalan tangannya untuk menahan amarah dan sedikit berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menghela napas kesal. Ia kemudian segera berjalan mendatangi kedua orang itu.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus cemburu seperti itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Akaba?"

Akaba ber-fuh ria mendengar protes dari anak laki-laki di depannya. Setelah beberapa kali menatap Shun diam-diam, akhirnya anak itu 'melabraknya', karena ia tahu, sejak tadi si bungsu Yamato itu sudah menyadarinya. "Karena ritmemu ternyata menarik, Shun."

Dengan pipi memerah, Shun menatap Akaba dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kali ini, ia mengerti maksud Akaba yang dikatakan dalam bahasa musik itu. Singkat kata, anak laki-laki _crimson _itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya menarik. Ia mendengus pelan. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Fuh." Akaba melepas kacamata berlensa birunya. Warna _crimson _dari matanya menatap Shun dengan tatapan ... intens. "Tidak—aku tidak bercanda. Kurasa ritme kita berada di satu tempo yang sama."

Shun membuang mukanya, tentunya dengan muka masih memerah. Ia tahu. Ia jelas tahu. Tadi, Akaba baru saja mengumumkan bahwa anak laki-laki itu tertarik kepadanya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang sefrontal itu—tentunya setelah kakaknya. Walaupun ia mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh, namun ia tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya untuk berdetak secara normal.

Belum lagi dengan kedua manik merah itu. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia menyukai sepasang mata merah itu saat menatapnya.

Ternyata, berada di dekat Akaba sama dengan berada di dekat Takeru.

Kedua manik birunya menemukan Takeru sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Sosok tinggi tegap itu pun berdiri di sampingnya dengan Akaba, membuatnya menengadah untuk bertanya 'ada apa' melalui tatapan mata.

"Sudah selesai makannya, Shun?" tanya Takeru. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Yang Shun ketahui, kalau Takeru sudah menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya—meskipun hanya sedikit, berarti ia sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak baik.

Shun mengangguk, meskipun dengan perasaan bingung menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," ujar Takeru. "_Tou-san _akan mengantar kita. Badanmu juga sedang sakit, kan?"

"_Hai_," sahut Shun begitu mendengar kata 'pulang'. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Fisik maupun batinnya sudah lelah, minta diistirahatkan. Maka, ia pun menoleh ke arah Akaba, berniat berpamitan. "Kami duluan, ya, Akaba."

Sebenarnya, ada perasaan tidak enak meninggalkan Akaba sendirian. Shun tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya mendadak menggenggam tangannya dan sedikit menyeretnya. Tapi, merasa bahwa aura Takeru tidak seperti biasa, ia pun mau tidak mau mengikuti kakaknya.

"Tunggu, Shun."

Tangan kanan Shun yang bebas dari genggaman Takeru, kini digenggam Akaba. Shun—juga Takeru—menoleh ke arah Hayato Akaba itu, yang satu dengan tatapan penasaran, yang satunya lagi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Shun merasa jantungnya kembali berlomba mempercepat detak saat ia berkontak fisik dengan Akaba, sementara perasaan cemburu yang aneh kian memenuhi dada Takeru.

"A-ada apa, Akaba?"

"Fuh." Setelah melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Shun, Akaba merogoh saku dan menarik _handphone_-nya. Ia memindahkan ponsel merahnya ke tangan anak laki-laki yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu. "Boleh kuminta _e-mail_-mu, Shun?"

"Ah." Shun menatap Akaba dengan pandangan heran, lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah _handphone _merah yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Diam-diam, ia pun melirik Takeru yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kalau Shun adalah Sena Kobayakawa, mungkin ia sudah bergidik ketakutan karena atmosfer Takeru yang berubah drastis. Meskipun ia masih Shun Kakei—maksudnya, Shun Yamato, sekarang pun ia sudah terserang _goosebump_.

_Ada apa dengannya, sih_, monolog Shun dalam hati sambil buru-buru mengetik alamat _e-mail_-nya. Setelah mengecek kembali, ia pun menyerahkan _handphone _itu kepada sang empunya. "Ini."

"Fuh, _arigatou_," balas Akaba setelah mendapatkan kembali ponselnya—beserta tambahan alamat _e-mail _seorang Shun Yamato di kontaknya. Ia pun menarik sudut kiri otot di sekitar mulutnya. "Maaf sudah mencegat kalian. Kalian boleh pulang."

"Baguslah," ujar Takeru agak sarkastik. Ia melirik adiknya, dan setelah itu menatap Akaba untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam ini. "Kami pulang duluan."

* * *

**to be continued**


	7. the answer

"**Fate"**

**[ **fate, isn't a thing that you could refuse **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belongs to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Brothership and slash hints**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

"_Niisan_! L-Lepas!"

Takeru tetap menyeret Shun ke kamar meskipun adiknya sudah meronta untuk dilepaskan. Meskipun adiknya berposisi sebagai _linebacker _yang memungkinkan tenaganya kuat, sayang beribu sayang, tenaga Takeru sebagai _almighty runningback _masih berada di atasnya. Dari badan pun Takeru masih unggul, sehingga pekerjaan mudah baginya untuk tetap menyeret Shun meskipun anak laki-laki itu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa lepas dari genggamannya.

Takeru berhasil membawa Shun ke kamar mereka. Ia menutup—tidak, tapi mengunci—pintu untuk mencegah adiknya kabur dari kamar. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak perlu mengunci pintu, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa melewatinya semudah itu.

"_Niisan, hanasetekudasai_!" Takeru tidak sekalipun melepas pergelangan tangan Shun saat ia mengunci pintu. Semakin adiknya berontak, semakin ia mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tidak tahu—ia tidak mau tahu. Memang ia menyiksa saudaranya sendiri sekarang, namun ia tetap tidak mau tahu.

Shun menggeram kesal—atau mungkin merintih—karena ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Bayangkan saja, Takeru Yamato itu tiba-tiba menyeretnya, baik saat di hotel tadi maupun saat baru sampai di rumah, tidak mau melepaskannya barang sekali, dan semakin mencengkeramnya kalau ia terus berontak, sementara ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat baik secara fisik maupun batin. Ia menghela napas, lalu menyentak Takeru untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Lepas—"

_BRAK!_

Shun meringis saat merasakan sakit menjalar di punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu ada apa, dan setelah ia membuka kelopak matanya, kedua matanya membelalak, menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Takeru mendorong Shun ke pintu dan menahannya agar tidak pergi kemana-mana. Tangan kanannya berada di pintu, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan tubuh adiknya. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan napas masing-masing menerpa wajah.

Napas Takeru memburu. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya yang meledak-ledak karena peristiwa tadi. Saat ia melihat adiknya dengan Hayato Akaba itu, ia cemburu. Sangat.

Kecemburuannya itu mengakibatkan emosinya menjadi meledak-ledak. Ia sangat ingin marah saat itu juga, tapi ia berusaha mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam. Rupanya, seperti magma di dalam gunung api yang berstatus awas, kemarahannya pun meledak sekarang. Meskipun ia tidak membentak Shun, tetap saja ia sudah menyakitinya tadi.

Shun tidak pernah melihat Takeru marah. Tidak pernah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang, ia sudah mendapati kakaknya itu mengeluarkan emosinya. Terlebih lagi, kakaknya marah kepadanya, namun dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Melihat Takeru marah seperti ini membuatnya bergidik dan lemas seketika. Ia mungkin berniat untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai kalau anak laki-laki berambut liar sewarna _maple _itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"_Niisan _... kenapa?"

Iris cokelat gelap yang tadi menatap lantai, kini mulai menatap kedua iris sebiru langit tepat di hadapannya. Tatapan nyalang penuh emosi tadi sudah berubah menjadi tatapan bersalah. Tepat saat ia melihat ketakutan dan kesakitan yang terpancar dari mata biru Shun, ia ingin sekali menghajar dirinya sendiri atas kelakuan konyolnya tadi.

"_Gomen_," lirih Takeru, setelah menyadari hal bodoh apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia menarik tangannya dan melepaskan Shun dari kekangannya, lalu menghela napas dalam. "Maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu tadi. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik...," jawab Shun, masih dalam mode kagetnya. Ia menatap Takeru yang tengah gusar itu, tampak mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan kakaknya sedikit bermain fisik beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, sama halnya seperti dirinya, Takeru juga pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya walaupun ia sempat meledak-ledak.

Sekali lagi, Takeru menghela napas. Ia pun melempar senyumnya kepada Shun. "_Yokatta_. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang. Tampaknya kau sangat kelelahan. Kauyakin akan berangkat sekolah besok?"

Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas anggukan.

Tidak mendapatkan protes dari Shun, Takeru pun memutuskan untuk ke luar kamar. Tentu saja ia tidak ada niatan untuk mengunci adiknya sendirian. Ia menutup kembali pintunya dan membiarkan kuncinya tergantung di lubang kunci dalam kamar.

Shun masih harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kejadian beberapa menit tadi benar-benar terjadi kepadanya. Ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Takeru marah sampai bermain fisik dengannya, lalu mendorongnya ke pintu, kemudian tersadar dan meminta maaf karena sudah menyakitinya. Dan itu benar-benar nyata.

Masalahnya, ia tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan dan dirasakan kakaknya. Berbeda dengan Takeru yang setidaknya bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa memperkirakan pikiran dan perasaan anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau Shun mencoba menebak hal random yang menyebabkan Takeru marah seperti itu?

Sambil berpikir, Shun mengambil handuk dan bajunya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berniat untuk mandi air hangat sebentar, lalu segera pergi tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan hatinya. Untuk meringankan sedikit bebannya, mandi air hangat sebelum tidur bisa menjadi pilihan yang baik.

Setelah membuka kemeja dan celananya, ia segera memutar kran _shower _dan air hangat pun mengalir membasahi kulit putih pucatnya. Seperti kata banyak orang, kamar mandi dan saat-saat ber-_shower _adalah tempat untuk berpikir yang tepat, sehingga ia pun mulai memutar memori yang terekam hari ini.

Seingatnya, Takeru masih 'baik-baik saja' tadi pagi, sepulang latihan fisik, juga masih 'baik-baik' saja saat _gala dinner_. Bahkan kakaknya dengan sukarela memapahnya berjalan dikarenakan badannya yang sakit. Lalu, saat bertemu anak laki-laki merah bernama Hayato Akaba itu pun kakaknya masih dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Tunggu, rasanya Shun mulai menemukan jawabannya.

Ia merasakan perubahan suasana hati Takeru saat kembali ke meja mereka setelah anak itu dipanggil sang ayah. Mungkin saja Satoshi yang menyebabkan Takeru _badmood_, tapi masalah kedua muncul. Kalau iya Satoshi yang menjadi _moodbreaker _Takeru, apa mungkin sejak tadi ia dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan kakaknya?

Tidak—Shun menggelengkan kepalanya. Nyaris sebulan ia satu sekolah, satu rumah, dan satu kamar dengan Takeru, ia bisa mengenali bahwa kakaknya bukanlah tipe orang yang melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada orang lain. Takeru memilih mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna atau dapat mengembalikan _mood_-nya saat ia tidak enak hati.

Kemudian, Shun teringat suatu hal lagi. Ia ingat, genggaman tangan Takeru saat akan pulang dari hotel itu mengerat saat Akaba mencegat mereka dan meminta alamat _e-mail_-nya.

_Arienai_! Tolak Shun mentah-mentah di dalam hatinya. Meskipun tidak mungkin, tapi, gagasan kalau Takeru cemburu karena ia dekat dengan Akaba tadi bisa saja terjadi, kan? Bukankah setiap gagasan pasti selalu ada kemungkinan akan terjadi walaupun persentasenya hanya nol koma sekian persen?

_Tapi itu tetap tidak mungkin_, Shun kembali berperang di dalam batinnya. Mencoba memikirkannya dari sudut logika dan juga dari perasaan. Niisan _tidak mungkin cemburu hanya karena aku yang notabene adiknya dekat dengan anak laki-laki lain. Takeru _niisan _bukanlah aku yang suka cemburu melihatnya berada di dekat orang lain, karena Takeru _niisan_ hanya menyayangiku ... sebatas adik saja._

_Ya, benar..._

Saat mengatakan gagasan tadi, Shun harus menyicip pahit lagi. Tadi, bahkan kemarin dan beberapa waktu yang sudah lewat, ia berkali-kali membulatkan tekad untuk membuang perasaan cintanya kepada Takeru jauh-jauh. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan keluarga barunya hanya gara-gara ia jatuh cinta dengan saudaranya sendiri. Menurutnya, hancurnya keluarga jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada mengubur perasaan dalam-dalam dan tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun.

Shun membasuh wajahnya. Di dalam hati, ia menyesal kenapa ia harus memiliki hati yang lemah.

* * *

Takeru menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dan menetralkan perasaannya yang kacau. Ia memilih pergi ke balkon untuk melakukan terapi kecil untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia benar-benar merasa sinting saat menyakiti adiknya sendiri, dan ia mengakui hal itu. Ingin sekali ia memukul dirinya sendiri, dan berterimakasihlah kepada angin malam yang ikut menampar dirinya—bukan dalam artian sebenarnya—karena kesalahan yang tadi diperbuat olehnya.

Takeru memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang seakan mengejeknya, tapi juga menenangkannya. Ia terlalu pusing untuk berpikir apa yang membuatnya menjadi kelewat batas seperti tadi. Emosinya memuncak tanpa alasan yang logis karena adiknya tersayang dekat dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang baru mereka kenal hari ini. Dan hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?_

"_Damn_," umpat Takeru pelan sambil mengacak rambut ikalnya. Otak jeniusnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik sekarang, membuatnya ingin menghantam kepala sendiri dengan sesuatu yang keras atau apalah itu.

Shun, Shun, dan Shun. Ah, hanya nama itu yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang.

Takeru tahu jelas apa yang tadi diperbuatnya. Ia juga tahu jelas kenapa ia menyakiti Shun tadi. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu.

Takeru tahu ia marah kepada adiknya yang dekat dengan anak laki-laki bernama Hayato Akaba itu. Dan ia tahu ia marah karena _cemburu_. Jawabannya sudah absolut.

Tapi, ia tetap tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa cemburu hanya karena Shun dekat dengan Akaba itu.

Bagi Takeru, Shun adalah adik tersayangnya. Adik yang paling ia sayangi. Takeru bisa menjamin Shun tidak akan kehilangan rasa kasih sayang darinya sampai kapanpun, karena ia begitu menyayangi sang personifikasi langit itu. Shun adalah segalanya baginya, yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya yang tidak seutuh dulu.

Maka dari itu, Takeru menganggap Shun adalah malaikatnya. Malaikat yang tidak akan dibiarkan pergi.

Tapi, benarkah? Benarkah hanya sebatas 'adik tersayang' saja?

Takeru mendadak teringat kata-kata dari kekasihnya, Taka, sebulan yang lalu. Anak laki-laki yang mendapat julukan Elang itu berkata bahwa ia terlalu dekat dengan Shun. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Shun melebihi hubungan antara kakak dengan adik.

_Benarkah?_

Takeru menghela napas kesal, galau akan perasaannya sendiri. Merasa bahwa menyendiri di balkon tidak juga membantunya untuk menemukan jawaban, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan kembali ke kamar. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh, dan ia harus segera beristirahat kalau tidak mau badannya luar biasa lelah esok pagi.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Takeru mendapati adiknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Suara desah napas halus yang teratur merambat ke indra pendengarannya. Mendengar suara itu membuatnya menahan napas, menahan sensasi aneh yang menyebabkan tubuhnya merinding.

Takeru menggelengkan kepalanya—_tampaknya otakku mulai korslet sekarang_—dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus memastikan bahwa dirinya masih 100% waras. Ia tidak mungkin _tergoda _dan tiba-tiba _menyerang _adiknya sendiri saat sedang tertidur seperti itu, kan?

Sepertinya, mandi air panas bisa sedikit 'mendinginkan' kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di kamar mandi, Takeru pun ke luar dengan handuk menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah, sehingga pinggang bagian atasnya terekspos, memperlihatkan bentuk badan yang sempurna hasil latihan keras bertahun-tahun. Helai cokelatnya masih agak basah, sehingga setetes-dua tetes air masih mengalir dari sana. Kalau _fangirl_-nya melihat penampilannya saat ini, mungkin mereka sudah pingsan kehabisan napas dan darah karena _nosebleed_.

Ketika Takeru memakai pakaiannya, ia sengaja membelakangi Shun yang sedang tertidur. Air panas yang tadi diharapkan bisa 'mendinginkan' kepalanya hanya bekerja selama beberapa menit saja, karena ia masih saja tidak bisa menguatkan imannya.

Namun pada ujung-ujungnya, Sang Kaisar pun menyerah. Selesai memakai pakaiannya, Takeru berbalik dan berjalan mendekati adiknya. Ia pun menekuk lututnya, menyamakan tingginya sehingga sejajar dengan Shun. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Shun dengan lembut. Dengan jarak dekat seperti ini, Takeru bisa mendengar desah napas Shun dengan sangat jelas. Raut wajah adiknya saat tertidur begitu polos layaknya anak-anak dan juga manis.

"_Who you are to me, Shun?_" bisik Takeru sambil mengelus pipi adiknya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hal ini akan terjadi."

Takeru menghela napas pelan, lalu mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat terhadap Shun. Dengan lembut, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir adiknya. Ia pun memejamkan mata, merasakan betapa hangat dadanya sekarang.

Takeru mencium Shun untuk beberapa detik saja. Ia tidak mau adiknya terbangun, dan semakin lama ia menciumnya, ia semakin tidak bisa menahan diri. Takeru pun bangkit, namun masih menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

Dengan begini, setidaknya ia bisa tidur tenang, karena ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Takeru menyayangi adiknya. Namun, menyayangi dari sudut yang berbeda.

Bukan dari sudut kakak kepada adik.

Shun bukan lagi adik di matanya, namun sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

Sebelum naik ke tempat tidurnya, Takeru berujar pelan kepada Shun yang sedang tertidur—atau lebih tepatnya, bermonolog—sebagai pernyataan absolutnya.

"Bukan salahku kenapa aku mencintaimu, tapi, itu semua salahmu, Shun."

* * *

Pelajaran kimia sudah berakhir, waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Sejak pagi tadi, Shun seringkali menguap secara diam-diam. Setelah difisik seharian dan malamnya menghadiri _gala dinner _untuk menemani ayahnya, tidur kurang lebih selama sembilan jam ternyata masih sangat kurang. Tubuhnya masih terasa pegal dan lelah walaupun sudah tidak sesakit kemarin. Ingin hati tidur sekarang juga, tapi tidak. Sekarang, ia harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran dulu. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin merusak imejnya sendiri dengan tidur di dalam kelas.

Setelah guru kimia ke luar kelas, murid-murid pun ikut menghambur ke luar, termasuk Shun. Ia ingin ke kamar mandi sekarang juga untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu, kembali ke kelas untuk belajar—kalau dirinya tidak bertemu dengan kakak tersayang. Kalau bertemu dengan si Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu, kemungkinan ia akan dibawa untuk ikut dengan si personifikasi musim gugur itu.

Baru saja Shun akan melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. Tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara pun ia sudah tahu jelas bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Takeru. Namun, tetap saja ia menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu agak merah," tanya Takeru langsung begitu jarak di antara mereka berdua sudah tereliminasi. Takeru menyentuh pipi Shun, lalu kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Semalam masih merasa kurang, modusnya balik lagi, kan.

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu segera menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari pipinya. Tentu saja pipinya menjadi agak panas gara-gara modus kakaknya itu. "Aku nggak apa-apa. Hanya mengantuk."

Takeru menatap Shun lekat. "Begitu, ya. Kalau nggak kuat, jangan dipaksa."

Shun tidak bisa menahan darahnya untuk tidak naik lagi ke pipi, namun, egonya untuk tidak memperlihatkan perasaan yang sebenarnya masih lebih kuat. "Iya, iya. Kau bawel sekali, sih, _Niisan_."

Karena tadi sedang 'asyik' dengan kakaknya, Shun tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi bersama kakaknya. Bukan Taka, tapi, seseorang yang nyentrik yang baru ditemuinya kemarin—ia masih ingat jelas itu.

Hayato Akaba.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shun yang tampak kaget karena makhluk(?) di sebelahnya, Takeru pun berkata, "Oh, ya, Akaba pindah sekolah ke Teikoku karena ayahnya pindah ke Osaka. Akaba sekelas denganku, sehingga aku bertugas untuk mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah."

Shun pun ber-ooh kecil mendengar penjelasan Takeru. Ia diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah si Mata Merah yang membawa tas gitar hitam itu. Akaba tetap menggunakan _sunglass _biru tuanya, dan entah kenapa Shun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Fuh, Shun, senang bertemu kembali denganmu. Ritmemu masih sama seperti kemarin," ujar Akaba sambil membenarkan _sunglass _biru tuanya. Shun tidak bisa langsung mengerti apa yang diucapkan maniak musik itu, sehingga ia diam saja. Sejak awal bertemu, bukankah hanya Takeru saja yang langsung mengerti apa yang diucapkan si maniak itu?

"Akaba juga akan bergabung dengan Teikoku Alexanders," tambah Takeru sambil tersenyum—agak sedikit—dipaksakan. Hanya sedikit. "Dia adalah MVP di Tokyo."

Mendengar itu, Shun nyaris saja tersedak _saliva_-nya sendiri. Bukan karena gelar yang didapatkan Akaba, tapi karena pengumuman bahwa Hayato Akaba itu akan bergabung dengan Teikoku Alexanders.

"Fuh, kenapa denganmu, Shun? Jangan terlalu kaget, ritmemu jadi berantakan sekarang," ujar Akaba _lempeng_*****, kemudian mendapat _death glare _dari orang yang bersangkutan sekarang.

"Apaan," tukas Shun ketus sambil mendelik, dengan pipi yang masih setia memerah. Ia secara halus dipermalukan oleh si maniak musik itu, di depan kakaknya pula.

"_Well_, lima menit lagi bel masuk. Aku masih harus mengajak Akaba berkeliling sekolah." Takeru pun angkat bicara, mengatasi rasa tidak sukanya saat ada orang lain yang dengan mudah menggoda adik kesayangannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin. "Kami duluan, ya, Shun!"

Shun pun mengangguk mengiyakan seadanya.

Selepas dua orang itu pergi, Shun terpekur.

Satu kejutan hari ini; anak laki-laki bernama Hayato Akaba itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya dan Takeru dan akan bermain di tim yang sama pula.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau si maniak musik itu berada di Teikoku? _Batin Shun sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Tapi, satu hal yang masih mengganjal di otaknya sejak tadi malam membuat Shun berpikir dua kali. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Takeru marah kepadanya karena ia dekat dengan Akaba. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Takeru cemburu. Meskipun Shun merasa hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, namun, bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia?

Ah, ingin sekali dirinya membenturkan kepalanya ke meja atau sesuatu yang keras lainnya, menyadarkan otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir dan berharap tentang sesuatu yang terdengar muluk dan mustahil. Mungkin tempo hari, dirinya memang benar-benar terbentur sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir bodoh seperti ini.

Dan bukannya merasa lebih baik, Shun malah merasa pusing karena hal tadi.

* * *

—**to be continued—**

* * *

***lempeng: muka datar-cuek dalam bahasa sunda(?)**

* * *

**a/n:**

malah jadi singkat, ya? emang iya. aku rada-rada mentok di sini, jadi tolong dimaafkan.

UTS-ku baru kelar, terus ke depannya mungkin bakal sibuk banget. kemungkinan ff ini telat updatenya, terus pasti bahasanya jadi kaku lagi. / ㅅ \

last, mind to give me some review? ㅇㅅㅇ


End file.
